Demonstrations
by Mione of Ravenclaw
Summary: Hermione and Ginny have been friends, nothing more, for nearly a decade. That is until Hermione asks Ginny for a demonstration one sunday morning. What will happen when both feel something that neither expected? Hermione/Ginny femmeslash
1. Ginny's Demonstration

**A/N-In case you missed it in the summary, this is a femmeslash Hermione/Ginny fic. You can't say that I didn't warn you. For the readers who like femmeslash, I hope that you enjoy!**

Hermione sat at her kitchen table with books, quills, and scrolls of parchment covering every centimeter of it. She appeared to be engrossed in a particularly old volume entitle _House Elf Rebellions of the Ninth Century._ Once in awhile she scratched a note down on a piece of parchment before continuing her reading. When she heard someone floo into her kitchen, she didn't bother to look up.

"Hello Hermione," Ginny said from behind her.

"Hello Ginny," Hermione said without taking her eyes off of the page.

"What are you working on this early in the morning on a Sunday?" Ginny said, picking up another musty old book as she sat in the chair across from Hermione.

"Ah yes. House elf rebellions of the middle ages. Quite a pressing issue from what I understand," Ginny said with mock seriousness.

Hermione glared at Ginny before snatching the book from her hands and placing it aside.

"I'm drafting a bill on house elf rights for the hearing next month and there hasn't been any substantial progress in house elf rights since the middle ages. I have to read these books to find any successful strategy," Hermione said, returning to her book.

"I don't think the house elves will mind if you take a break on Sunday. I brought some of that muggle coffee you are so fond of. Would you join me for a cup?"

Hermione reluctantly put down her quill and left the book open on the table. She took the cup Ginny offered her and leaned back in her chair. They sat and sipped the coffee in silence for a moment.

"So did you get an invitation to Luna's wedding yet? Mine came just this morning," Hermione said.

"Luna is getting married?"

"Yes. You didn't know that she was going out with that Rolf fellow?" Hermione was surprised that Ginny wouldn't have known something like that about a good friend.

"I knew they were dating; I'm surprised that she's marrying, that's all," Ginny said, taking another sip of the hot coffee.

"You're surprised by Luna? Why?" Hermione asked. Having known Luna for several years, Hermione and Ginny were rarely surprised by anything their quirky friend did anymore.

"Well, Luna and I had a thing once," Ginny said casually.

"A thing? What do you mean a thing?" Hermione asked. Her eyes had started to stray back to the open book, but now Hermione's full attention was focused on Ginny.

"It was nothing serious. We kissed, that's all," Ginny said. "I never told you that?"

"No, you never told me this," Hermione said.

"It was a curiosity thing for me. I had never kissed another girl before and she had. I guess I wanted to try something new," Ginny said.

Hermione sipped her coffee. She wasn't sure of how to respond. Her idea of trying something new was shopping at Hogsmeade instead of Diagon Alley. The notion of kissing another woman had never even entered Hermione's mind as a possible "something new."

"Did you like it?"

"What's that?"

"Did you like it? Kissing Luna I mean," Hermione asked.

Ginny thought for a moment. "It was different. I'm not really sure how to describe it."

"Show me then," Hermione said, as though she were asking Ginny to show her how to brew a potion.

"Show you?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Yes show me. I like to have a concrete understanding of everything. When you can't explain something, you demonstrate, don't you?" Hermione reasoned.

"On you?"

"No, on Kretcher," Hermione said. "Of course on me. If you are trying to demonstrate the feeling, it defeats the purpose for you to kiss someone else."

"I just don't know how I feel about my mouth being the same place Ron's has been," Ginny said, trying to needle Hermione so that she would give up on her ridiculous request.

Hermione frowned at Ginny. "You know we only kissed a few times and that was years ago. And to be honest, I'm not too thrilled about the idea of my mouth being the same place as Harry's has been."

"Why do you want this, er, demonstration then?" Ginny was having a hard time believing that she was actually still having this conversation with Hermione.

"You know I can't stand it when I don't understand something," Hermione explained. "And this problem can be solved very easily if you just demonstrate for me."

"Fine," Ginny said. She could tell that Hermione would not give up on this.

Ginny put her fingers on Hermione's cheek as she leaned in to kiss her. Ginny's tongue barely brushed Hermione's lips before she pulled away and looked at Hermione.

"So what do you think?" Ginny asked. Her cheeks were suddenly flush.

"That was excellent," Hermione said, adding hastily, "as a demonstration of course."

"Yes, a demonstration," Ginny echoed. "So that, er, clears things up?"

"Yes now I understand," Hermione said.

The kiss had done anything but clear things up. She now understood how it felt to be kissed by Ginny, but did not understand her response to it. It had felt better than any other kiss she'd experienced with either Ron or Viktor, which made absolutely no sense. She had never felt any romantic feelings for Ginny before, but this kiss, a mere demonstration, had been electric. Hermione doubted that Ginny had felt the same thing, which made everything all the more confusing.

"That's good," Ginny said.

Ginny felt a sudden desire to disapperate out of the kitchen. She was sure that Hermione, always the perceptive one, would notice her reaction to their kiss. She hadn't expected to feel anything at all when she'd leaned across the table to 'demonstrate' for her friend. It was just Hermione after all. They'd known each other for years. Not once before now had she had anything but platonic feelings for her best friend. Damn Hermione and her demonstration.

Both Ginny and Hermione sat in silence trying to act as though nothing had changed. They sipped their coffee to keep from having to talk. Hermione occasionally glanced over her notes on house elf rebellions and Ginny watched a bird outside a nearby window.

"Any progress on the house elf rights proposal?" Ginny asked in an effort to take her mind off of what had just happened.

"What?" Hermione had been lost in thought.

"Have you made much progress lately on the proposal?"

"For awhile I had the most difficult time finding any support for the law. Then I met the most fascinating wizard at a conference in Sussex. He has started an organization similar to SPEW in Canada and he is hoping to introduce some similar legislation. I think that if we join forces, we might be able to get something done," Hermione said excitedly.

"That sounds encouraging," Ginny said.

Hermione glowed when she spoke about house elf rights, Ginny thought. She was beautiful and Ginny hadn't ever noticed it before. Damn it, if the thought of house elves couldn't stop Ginny from being attracted to Hermione, what could?

"So have you seen Ron lately?" Ginny said abruptly.

"He was visiting just the other day," Hermione said. "You know your brother is one of my best friends, but he can be a major git sometimes."

"You don't have to tell me. What did he do this time?"

"He insists that the house elf legislation is pointless. He says that even if it gets passed, no one will follow it. He doesn't seem to understand that I've been working on this for a long time, and that it is far from pointless to me," Hermione said.

"Don't listen to him. It sounds like you are making some headway," Ginny said.

When she saw how much Ron's discouraging words had hurt Hermione, Ginny wanted to lean across the table and give her a comforting kiss. Merlin, if the thought of Ron and house elves put together didn't help take her mind off of the kiss, Ginny thought nothing would.

Ginny swallowed the rest of her lukewarm coffee before standing up. "Well, I ought to go see if my wedding invitation from Luna has arrived yet. It was a nice visit."

"Yes it was. Thanks for the, er, coffee," Hermione said, blushing in spite of herself.

"You're welcome, I'll see you later," Ginny said before dissapperating.

After Ginny disappeared, Hermione closed the book in front of her. Any further reading right now would be next to impossible. She put her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands. This was one thing she couldn't think herself out of.

**A/N- Was this ok? Should I continue with the story? This is my first attempt at writing anything like this, so I appreciate feedback!**

**Any reviews, even just a word or two, would be fantastic!**


	2. Something Altogether Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in my first chapter, but it kind of goes without saying that I don't own nor did I create the HP universe. Kudos to Ms. JK Rowling for that feat. I just like to play around with her characters for my (and hopefully your) entertainment.**

The next time Hermione and Ginny saw each other was at Harry's birthday party at the Burrow two weeks later. Both had managed to push that Sunday morning to the back of their mind and were looking forward to the festivities planned for Harry's twenty first birthday.

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny said when she saw her enter.

"How are you Ginny? I haven't seen you in awhile," Hermione said. "You look great."

Hermione's eyes lingered a split second longer than she thought they ought to on Ginny's toned body. She was gorgeous in the simple gold dress with her brilliant red hair.

"You look fantastic too," Ginny said.

Ginny also took her time admiring Hermione. Hermione had managed to tame her curly locks and they were now luxurious, silky curls. Ginny thought the lilac dress Hermione had on was perfect for her.

Just then, Oliver Wood came over and stood beside Ginny. He slid his arm around her slender waist. Hermione felt the breath catch in her throat and fought back a surge of jealousy. _Why on earth should I be jealous? What is my problem?_ Hermione thought angrily.

"Hello Hermione, I haven't seen you in such a long time! How are you?" Oliver asked.

"I've been well. How are you?" Hermione said, trying maintain her composure.

"I'm doing very well. I just became starting keeper for Puddlemere, so when I'm not playing, I'm developing strategy. I can't seem to keep Ginny here from scoring no matter what I try though," he said, smiling affectionately and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Ginny_ is_ very good," Hermione said, swallowing hard to maintain her poise. "When did you two start going out?"

"About two weeks ago," Oliver answered. "She came right up to me after the Harpies beat Puddlemere and asked if I'd like to go to dinner."

"Why didn't you tell me this Ginny?" Hermione said, feigning delighted surprise as her voice rose an octave above normal.

"It was the day after I last saw you," Ginny said. "It's only been a few dates."

"A few very good dates," he said flirtatiously wrapping his other arm around her waist.

Ginny smiled absently back at him. She had been busy watching Hermione's reaction during the conversation. She seemed more tense than usual.

"That's fabulous," Hermione managed to say. She needed to get away from Ginny and Oliver to think clearly. "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to find Harry and wish him a happy birthday."

"It was nice chatting," Oliver said.

Hermione nodded quickly without looking at Ginny.

She turned and walked through a crowd and across the lawn. When she thought that Ginny couldn't see her anymore she edged her way around the crowd and into the empty house. Hermione thought best when she knew that she wouldn't be disturbed. She went upstairs and into the first bedroom she found, which happened to be Charlie's old room. Hermione was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the door swing open.

"What's wrong?" Ginny was leaning in the doorway looking at Hermione.

"Nothing," Hermione responded. Ginny was the very last person Hermione needed to talk to right now.

"Come on Hermione. I've known you for years, I think I can tell when there's something going on," Ginny said.

"It's just that I did something and now it has lead to something altogether unexpected and very complicated," Hermione said.

"You're not pregnant are you?"

Hermione laughed. "No, I'm not. That would be quite a trick though." To her surprise tears suddenly started to well in her eyes. She walked across the small room hoping to hide them from Ginny.

"What's wrong then?" Ginny said, following Hermione across the room. "Why do you look like you're about to cry?"

Hermione felt Ginny's hand on her shoulder and spun around to see that Ginny was right behind her. Ginny was so close, and now she was touching Hermione. There it was again, that same feeling she'd had during their kiss. Hermione backed up a step so that she was leaning against the wall. If she were to have any hope of carrying on an intelligent conversation, she couldn't be this close to Ginny.

"I'm just, I have been acting altogether irrationally," Hermione said, trying to remain as vague as she could.

"That's altogether unlike you. Do you want to be more specific?" Ginny said, smirking. _That's good, keep it light. And Merlin, don't touch her again, keep your wits about you. _

Ginny was not going to let this go. "I'm afraid that I've developed, well, feelings for a friend, and I know for a fact that they are not interested," Hermione said.

"Have you developed feelings for _Harry_?"

_Merlin, she is going to start guessing now?_ "No, not Harry," Hermione said. "You don't know them."

"Hermione, I know all of your friends," Ginny said. "We could stand here all day while I try to guess which bloke it is that you fancy."

_Being alone with Ginny in this room doesn't seem all that bad. Wait, what are you thinking? You have to get out of here. _"I would rather you not," Hermione said, adopting her best prefect voice. "Now if you don't mind I have to go find Harry, I haven't seen him today."

"Not until I know that you're ok," Ginny said.

The truth was that Ginny was starting to suspect that she was the friend Hermione was talking about. Between her reaction to Oliver and how she had acted during this conversation, Ginny was almost positive that the demonstration had done the same thing to Hermione. Or was it just wishful thinking? Ginny had to keep Hermione here until she found the courage to do something about her suspicion.

"Really, I'm fine. Just forget about it," Hermione said. Was it her imagination or was Ginny moving closer? She tried to move to leave, but her legs suddenly refused to work properly.

"I don't think you are," Ginny said. She was moving slowly closer to Hermione, as close as she could get without actually touching her. If Hermione had any feelings for her, surely such closeness would facilitate a confession, Ginny thought.

"I, I honestly, I'm, I'll be fine. I just need a, I need a, a good restorative draught," Hermione said. Merlin, did Ginny know what she was doing being this close without touching her? She couldn't think straight and that_ never_ happened to Hermione Granger.

Ginny stood where she was without moving any closer or pulling back. Hermione, who had been studiously avoiding eye contact, suddenly looked at Ginny. It was in that that moment that Ginny knew her guess had been correct. She began to close the remaining distance between herself and Hermione. She could feel Hermione's quick, warm breath against her skin.

Just as their lips were about to meet, someone entered the room. Ginny was so surprised by the visitor that she didn't move away from Hermione. She kept Hermione pinned against the wall, their faces almost touching, as though momentarily frozen. When she had braced herself for seeing a horrified family member standing in the doorway, Ginny slowly turned around. She was enormously relieved to see Luna smiling vaguely at her.

"Hi, have either of you seen Rolf?" Luna asked.

Ginny mutely shook her head.

Hermione managed to find her voice. "I saw him talking to Charlie. They were discussing the feasibility of cross breeding a Norwegian Ridgeback and Antipodean Opaleye. I remember because the feasibility of trying to force any type of dragon to do anything is questionable at best, since the Ministry of Magic classification for all dragons is five X's, making it a know human killer, rendering it incapable of being domesticated. In addition, the Ridgeback and Opaleye have notoriously incompatible temperaments."

Ginny turned her gaze to Hermione. It amazed Ginny that, moments after being caught in a very compromising position, Hermione was able to remain cool enough to spout off information as though she had digested a textbook.

"According to _The Quibbler_, if blotwringers are involved it is actually quite possible," Luna said.

"I suppose so." Hermione was too preoccupied trying to avoid eye contact with Ginny and maintain her composure to put up much of an argument regarding the existence of blotwringers.

Ginny now looked from Luna to Hermione. Where they really having a conversation about dragon breeding after what had just happened? And had Hermione just agreed with Luna about something called a blotwringer?

"I'll go find Rolf," Luna said, smiling serenely. "You two can continue."

Neither girl responded. After Luna left, Ginny and Hermione stood in awkward silence. Though Ginny had moved when Luna entered, she was still closer than Hermione was completely comfortable with.

"I really should wish Harry a happy birthday," Hermione said. She edged past Ginny and quickly left the room before Ginny could respond.

**A/N- So, the party was suppose to be just one chapter, but it's turning out to be longer than I expected. I know that there was not much in the way of femmeslash in this installment, and I'm sorry for that. Stay with me though. Things will get more intense, I promise!**

**As I said in my previous chapter, I adore reviews, even if they are only a few words. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed already, and I hope that you continue to read and review this fic!**


	3. I'm Not, I Swear I'm Not

**I forgot to put this in my first chapter, but it kind of goes without saying that I don't own nor did I create the HP universe. Kudos to Ms. JK Rowling for that feat. I just like to play around with her characters for my (and hopefully your) entertainment.**

Ginny returned to the party a few minutes after Hermione left the room. When she reached the backyard, Ginny saw that Hermione was chatting animatedly with Harry as though nothing had happened. _Had _anything happened? They hadn't kissed; Hermione hadn't even admitted anything. Maybe Ginny's imagination was running away with her.

Ginny spotted Oliver sitting across the yard and walked up to him. She sat on his lap and gave him a long, deep kiss. The kiss she wished she could have given Hermione.

"I'm not complaining at all, Gin," Oliver said when Ginny paused to take a breath, "but where is this coming from?"

"I just wanted to kiss you," Ginny said before continuing to kiss him. She didn't tell him that it was all the unresolved tension from her previous encounter with Hermione motivating her.

Hermione had been watching Ginny since she had resolutely walked up to Oliver and kissed him with such fervor. She thought guiltily that she would love to be in Oliver's position, to be kissed so passionately by Ginny. Merlin, why couldn't she just find a nice wizard and forget about this irrational attraction to the redheaded witch? She couldn't help herself though, she kept watching Ginny.

"Oi, Ginny!" Ron said. "What are you doing? Why in bloody hell do you feel the need to snog all of your boyfriends in public?"

"Look who's talking," said Ginny. "Mr. Snog-Lavender-on-every-couch-in-Gryffindor-tower."

"That was different!" Ron said, his ears turning bright red at the mention of his ex-girlfriend.

"How in the name of Merlin is this any different?" Ginny said, springing up from Oliver's lap. "If I remember correctly, you were years younger than I am now."

"But you're my little sister," Ron protested.

"I am so royally sick of being the little sister! I am not a little girl anymore. I am twenty years old and perfectly within my rights to snog whoever I wish to snog."

"Fine! Just don't snog where I can see everything that you do," Ron said.

"Trust me Ron, I've done a whole hell of a lot more than you've seen me do," Ginny spat, knowing that it would get under his skin. She stormed off toward the house as Ron gaped in horror at her implication.

When Hermione saw Ginny leave, she excused herself from the conversation. Harry nodded knowingly; Hermione was generally the only one of their group who ever had any luck calming Ginny's temper. She went up to the house and found her redheaded friend storming around her old room. Hermione could not discern any rhyme or reason to Ginny's actions; it seemed as though the younger friend was storming about for the sole purpose of storming.

"What was all that about back there?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean, weren't you watching the whole thing?" Ginny said, continuing her irratic pattern of picking things up just to slam them down.

So had Ginny guessed? Did she know what the moment in Charlie's room had done to Hermione, that she couldn't keep her eyes off Ginny? No, surely she was just referring to the fact that almost the entire party had heard the shouting match between Ron and Ginny. Ginny could not have possibly guessed something so utterly illogical.

"He's just a little bit overprotective, Ginny," Hermione said, leaning in the doorway, "he means well but he almost never says the right thing for the situation."

"_A little bit overprotective?_ That's like saying that Voldemort was a little bit evil. My entire family is so ridiculously overprotective, but Ron is the worst of all of them. I'm not their baby girl anymore. I should be able to make up my own mind when it comes to my love life, Hermione. I should be able to do at least that," Ginny said.

Hermione entered the room and put a hand on both of Ginny's shoulders to stop her frenzied pacing. When Ginny looked at her, Hermione abruptly pulled her hands away. "I know that you should. I think that they do too. It's just difficult for them to accept that."

Having been forced to stop her unnecessary pacing, Ginny realized that she was inexplicably tired. She sank onto her bed and Hermione sat next to her. She sat close enough that their hands could have touched, but not close enough that they actually touched.

"Can I ask you something?" Ginny asked aprehensively.

"What is it Ginny?"

"That person that you were talking about earlier," Ginny began, "was it me?"

Hermione was dumbstruck. She thought that she had concealed her feelings so well. How could Ginny make such a guess about a friend who was so clearly straight? Because Hermione was very much straight, yes she was most definitely, 100 percent heterosexual. She did not find that Ginny's vibrant red hair, her radiant smile, or her slender, toned body aroused her in any way. Nope, Hermione Jean Granger was most definitely 100 percent _not_ attracted to Ginny Weasley, because Hermione always acted logically, strictly by the book.

"No, it wasn't," Hermione said, though her crimson cheeks betrayed her.

"You're a terrible liar Hermione," Ginny said. She leaned over and placed a soft peck on Hermione's lips.

Hermione closed her eyes when she felt Ginny's soft lips against hers. She had been kissed before, but she had never felt this insatiable desire to kiss back and not stop. She was disappointed when Ginny pulled away and left her eyes closed to savor the feeling. When she opened her eyes, Ginny was smiling at her.

"I'm not attracted to you like that Ginny, I'm not. I swear I'm not," Hermione said.

"When someone denies something that many times in one breath, it's generally an indication that that they are denying a truth," Ginny said with a smirk.

"I'm not," Hermione said, standing up from the bed and facing Ginny. "I'm not. I am a heterosexual woman. I date men. I should not feel that type of thing for another woman. I have no problem with women who date other women, it's just not me. It doesn't make any sense. It is completely illogical. Or it would be if what you are suggesting were true."

"Hermione, think about," Ginny said trying to appeal to Hermione's logic. "You have never been so into a man that you had a hard time keeping your hands off him. From what you've told me you've never done much of anything with a man or ever had any honest to goodness desire to do so. Maybe you've taken up this role without even giving what comes more naturally any consideration."

"Still," Hermione said. "Even if the evidence of my sexuality is meager, the evidence of yours is certainly not. You do have a habit of making public displays of your affection for men. For Merlin's sake Ginny, by the beginning of your sixth year, you had kissed as many people as Harry, Ron and I combined. Therefore, it would be unrealistic for us to have any sort of mutual attraction."

"Hermione, would you stop thinking for once," Ginny snapped, running out of patience with her friend. "First of all, it didn't take much to outdo you three. Considering you were the _Golden Trio,_ you, Ron and Harry got surprisingly little action in the romance department. Second, someone doesn't have to be attracted to one sex exclusively."

"But I'm not Ginny. I don't feel any physical desire to be with you. I don't," Hermione said with less conviction than before.

"Well then," Ginny said, rising from the bed. "We'll just have to see about that."

She smiled at Hermione as she left the room for the party outside. It was an unsettling smile for Hermione, a mischievous smile. She had seen Ginny smile that way before when she was coconspirator in one of Fred and George's schemes. Hermione sighed and slowly walked back to the party, dreading whatever Ginny might have planned.

**A/N- As always, reviews make me very happy, even just a few words! Many thanks again to those who have already read and reviewed. I hope that my you continue to do so. : )**

**On a side note, I recently started a femmeslash forum since there are so few on here. You can discuss a variety of pairings, and find femmeslash story recommendations among other things. I'd love to have anyone come by and discuss a favorite (or least favorite) femmeslash ship or even just join the off topic thread. There's a link to the forum in my profile. I hope to see you there!**


	4. Imagine It's You

**I forgot to put this in my first chapter, but it kind of goes without saying that I don't own nor did I create the HP universe. Kudos to Ms. JK Rowling for that feat. I just like to play around with her characters for my (and hopefully your) entertainment.**

At first, Hermione thought that Ginny was going to leave the issue alone, at least for the rest of the party. The redhead was mingling pleasantly with friends and acquaintances of Harry's. She didn't seem to be up to anything at all. When Hermione had relaxed completely, sure that Ginny wasn't going to try anything, Ginny glided over to Hermione. She leaned close to Hermione's ear as if to tell her friend a secret, or communicate some piece of delicate information.

"I am going to go see Oliver now," Ginny whispered playfully. "Everything I do to him I want to do to you. Every kiss, every touch, imagine it's you. Enjoy the show." Ginny winked before turning to leave.

"I doubt it," Hermione managed, but Ginny had already started walking away.

Hermione knew that she should walk in the other direction, avoid Ginny and Oliver's private corner of the property at all costs. She felt an undeniable pull though, so she followed Ginny and stood at a distance while keeping the couple in her sight. This wasn't any indication of her desire to be with Ginny, Hermione convinced herself. It was curiosity; she was a very curious person by nature and wanted to see what exactly it was that Ginny had in mind.

Yes, it was nothing more than innocent curiosity that made Hermione watch as Ginny sat on his lap. It was still curiosity as Hermione stole glances at Ginny with her hands in his hair and her lips on his lips. Even Hermione had to admit that it was more than innocent curiosity that kept her eyes glued on the couple as Ginny trailed kisses down his neck before returning to his lips.

Ginny caught Hermione's eye and smirked mischeviously before turning back to Oliver, who was completely obliviously to her flirtations with Hermione. Hermione turned on her heels and walked away. She would not allow Ginny to win. Hermione stayed as far away from Ginny as she could. She engaged Mrs. Weasley in conversation, believing that Ginny would not dare to try anything when her mother might catch her.

"Hermione where have you been?" Ginny asked as Hermione spoke to Mrs. Weasley. "I've been looking all over for you."

"I was talking to your parents," Hermione said. Then, hoping to put Ginny on the spot, "What have you been up to?"

"Socializing," Ginny said. "Did you enjoy that show we were talking about earlier?"

Hermione blushed. "I honestly found it a bit boring."

"You didn't see the whole show though, did you? It got very interesting," Ginny said.

"What show are you girls talking about?" Mrs. Weasley said pleasantly.

"You probably wouldn't be interested, mum," Ginny said quickly.

"On the contrary, Mrs. Weasley, I believe that you would find it fascinating," Hermione said, smiling at Ginny.

"I thought you found it boring dear," Mrs. Weasley pointed out.

"Yes, Hermione. Or did you actually find it as stimulating as I did?"

"No I didn't. It was not at all stimulating. It was very boring and thoroughly _not_ stimulating," Hermione said. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go find Neville. I haven't spoken to him yet."

She turned and left Ginny with her mother. Ginny quickly caught up with Hermione.

"What the hell was that business with Oliver, Ginny? 'Imagine it's you.' I mean, _honestly_, " Hermione said maintaining a brisk pace as she crossed the yard.

Ginny stopped abruptly and Hermione did too. She leaned in slowly, her lips next to Hermione's ear. "That was just the beginning," Ginny whispered. "Imagine what I could do without all of these people around."

Ginny smiled and left Hermione. Hermione stood in the same spot, trying to regain her senses and control her racing heart. She just had to get through this party, then maybe Ginny would forget about their silly, irrational attraction. Maybe Hermione could forget it too.

Ron suddenly turned the corner and saw Hermione standing quiet still with a steadying hand on the table for no apparent reason.

"Hermione, what's up?" Ron said.

Hermione abruptly pulled Ron into a kiss. Before Ron could register what she was doing, Hermione pulled away.

"Nothing! Still absolutely nothing," she said angrily before stalking off, leaving a stunned Ron in her wake.

Hermione found an empty seat in an isolated part of the yard so that she could think. She was finding it very difficult to think about her current situation without thinking about Ginny, and it was next to impossible to think about Ginny without remembering Ginny's flirtations. So instead of reasoning through her situation, Hermione found herself devoting most of her mental energy to keeping her mind away from fantasies about the redheaded witch.

"Hermione, dear, dinner will be served now," Mrs. Weasley said.

"What was that?" Hermione asked. She had been far too focused on trying to keep from fantasizing about Ginny to pay any mind to her surroundings.

"Dinner, Hermione, we're serving dinner," Mrs. Weasley said. "Are you ok? you seem a bit distracted today."

"Yes, I'm doing quite well," Hermione said.

She and Mrs. Weasley made their way to the large table set up for the party. The table quickly filled, and Ginny took a seat next to Hermione and smiled innocently. Before Hermione could find a seat that was a safer distance from Ginny, the entire table had been filled.

"One last chance, Hermione," Ginny leaned over and said. "Admit that you were wrong, and I'll stop."

Hermione laughed politely as though Ginny had made a witty remark and began to eat the food that had just appeared in front of all of the guests.

"Very well," Ginny said.

Hermione had taken a few bites of Mrs. Weasley's delicious meal when she felt Ginny's hand on her knee under the table. She wanted to jump out of her skin. The tension that Ginny was building was becoming almost unbareable. After swallowing with great difficulty Hermione spoke.

"Mrs. Weasley, this food is delicious," Hermione said. As she felt Ginny's hand move slowly up her leg Hermione shut her eyes for a moment before continuing. "Did you make it all yourself?"

"Thank you dear. Yes, I did," Mrs. Weasley said. "Are you sure that you're ok? You seem tense."

"Yes," was all Hermione could trust herself to say. When she felt Ginny's hand creep further up her leg, Hermione bit her lip so hard that she though in might bleed.

"Yeah Hermione," Ron said, shoveling a forkful of food into his mouth. "You've been acting strange today."

"Yeah," Ginny chimed in, her eyes twinkling with suppressed mirth. She knew that if Ron had noticed a change, Ginny really did have a major effect on Hermione. "Whatever could be the problem?"

Hermione tried to glare at Ginny, but she couldn't seem to muster the same intense gaze as usual. She could have easily removed Ginny's hand from her knee, but a part of her didn't really want to. She liked how it felt to have Ginny touching her, even if it made her head foggy.

"Nothing," Hermione said tersely.

They ate in silence for awhile, finishing off the food in front of them. Ginny continued her progress towards Hermione's hip. When Hermione didn't think that she could stand it anymore, she spoke.

"Ginny," Hermione said louder than she had meant to.

"Yes?" Ginny's hand stopped on Hermione's mid-thigh.

"I, er, I have a book for you back in the Burrow. About Quidditch strategy. Do you think you could come so that I could show it to you?" she said as she stood up.

"Oh, do you think I could see it too?" Oliver said enthusiastically.

"It's only for chasers, female chasers," Hermione lied.

"I defend against some very good female chasers. It would be fascinating to learn some of their strategy," Oliver responded.

"You wouldn't be able to read anything. Only women can read it. All of the pages would be blank when you looked at them. It's very sophisticated magic," Hermione improvised wildly.

"Don't worry, though," Ginny said, getting up as she smiled at Oliver. "I'll tell you all about it later."

**A/N- Ginny may seem a bit manipulative in this chapter, but keep in mind that she was not very happy with Hermione at the end of the last chapter. I thnk that Ginny can be quite ruthless when she sets her mind to it. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who has added this story to their story alert and a special thanks to those who have continued to read and review. As always, I love reviews, even if they're just a few words!**


	5. Hermione's Demonstration

**A/N-It was recently brought to my attention that some people are a bit put off by the way that Ginny went about things in the last chapter and the lack of real romance so far (I'll admit that it's been based a lot on pure physical attraction). I completely respect that opinion, and would just like to say that if you stick with this story for a few more chapters, things will get more romantic. It may not seem so with this chapter, but I promise it will. If you have decided to come back to this story, thanks to the reviewer who brought it to my attention :).**

**Disclaimer: It kind of goes without saying that I don't own nor did I create the HP universe. Kudos to Ms. JK Rowling for that feat. I just like to play around with her characters for my (and hopefully your) entertainment.**

Hermione remained a few paces in front of Ginny the entire walk back to the house in an effort to clear her mind. When they reached the house, Hermione led Ginny into the study and slammed the door shut before performing a locking charm on the door.

"That little stunt was not amusing," Hermione said, wheeling on Ginny.

"On the contrary, Hermione, you seemed very amused," Ginny said, taking a step towards Hermione.

"No, don't do that. You've had your fun today. It's my turn," Hermione said, before softening the edge in her voice. "I'll concede one thing though. I will admit that you were very effective in your delivery; it was quiet educational as well."

"Why am I not surprised that Hermione Granger turned something into an educational opportunity?"

"Do you, or don't you want me to tell you what I found to be so educational?" Hermione said, ignoring Ginny's last comment.

"Honestly, I am a bit curious," Ginny responded. "In what way was this thoroughly not stimulating evening educational for you?"

"I learnt a great deal about what you think are the most effective methods of seduction based on your efforts today," Hermione said. She was enjoying the sudden role reversal; she had control of their interactions for the first time during the party and wanted to take full advantage of her newfound power to give Ginny a taste of her own medicine.

Hermione, who had walked behind Ginny, moved a strand of hair aside from Ginny's ear and spoke into it. "There are two basic methods of seduction, Ginny. Do you know what they are?"

Ginny mutely shook her head. She was still trying to adjust to the sudden shift in power and figure out how exactly it had happened. Hermione walked around so that she was facing Ginny.

"Lean against the bookshelf," said Hermione.

Ginny backed up against the bookshelf as she was told.

"The first type is physical seduction," Hermione said, moving in and leaning against Ginny.

She slowly ran her hands down Ginny's arm from shoulder to finger tip. Hermione took Ginny's hands and pinned them against the shelf by her head.

"It is very direct," Hermione said. She kissed Ginny's neck. "It leaves no room for interpretation."

She continued to place soft kisses on Ginny's neck. Ginny closed her eyes and sighed, moving to allow Hermione better access to her neck. No man had ever understood how to kiss her like this.

"The intentions of the seductress are very clear," Hermione said between kisses. She took one of her hands off of Ginny's wrists and began to run it up the outside of Ginny's leg slowly, exactly as Ginny had done to her during dinner.

Ginny didn't say anything. She was having a hard time catching her breath. Ginny had never been the subject of such advances; she was more use to being the pursuer, although she was not altogether opposed to the role change. Hermione abruptly stopped and stepped back so that she was no longer touching Ginny at all. Ginny groaned in disappointment and Hermione smiled.

"That is not what you find most seductive," Hermione said matter of factly.

"Are you sure?" Ginny couldn't imagine anything more tempting than what Hermione had just done.

"Positive. The second kind of seduction is non-physical. It was this form of seduction that you seemed to focus most of your attention on today. Only when I refused to give in did you resort to the physical. Shall I do a demonstration of that for you as well?"

Before Ginny could respond, Hermione had moved as close as she could get to Ginny without touching her.

"In this type of flirtation, the seductress never touches the subject," Hermione said. She put her hands on the book case above Ginny's shoulders. "I will not touch you, but you will be more affected by my advances than if I did."

Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes. She could see the merit in this approach, but it certainly didn't beat her first approach.

"You will know that I am not going to touch you, but every muscle in your body will be anticipating my touch, begging for it," Hermione said.

She ran her hands past Ginny's arms and down to her waist, never actually touching her. She held her hands just above Ginny's hips, so close that Ginny thought Hermione was actually touching her and half wished that she were.

"I want you Ginny," Hermione whispered into Ginny's ear. "That's what you wanted to hear isn't it? I want you more than I've wanted any man before. I want you to do to me what I saw you do to Oliver today, and I would absolutely love to return the favor. Would you like that Ginny?"

Ginny nodded. She was starting to see Hermione's point about this type of seduction.

"As you can see," Hermione continued. "Much of the effectiveness of non-physical seduction comes from what the seductress says and how she says it. It also relies on the subject's imagination. And you Ginny," Hermione said as she moved her face so that her lips were almost touching Ginny's. "Can put your _vivid_ imagination to excellent use in this situation."

At this point in the conversation, Ginny was quite grateful to have the bookcase behind her for support. Her knees had gone weak and she pressed her arms against the bookcase for support.

"Would you like me to tell you what I want to do with you Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable," Hermione teased.

"I'm sure," Ginny said breathlessly. "Tell me. Please tell me."

Hermione moved closer still and waited for a moment, allowing a few seconds to elapse before she finally spoke.

"Dinner," Hermione whispered.

"What?"

"Dinner," Hermione said in her normal voice, moving away from Ginny and smoothing her hair as she caught her breath. "I want to go out to dinner with you to discuss this further."

"Dinner?" Ginny repeated incredulously.

"Yes, dinner," Hermione said. "How does an early dinner on Friday sound? It will not be a date, but a conversation about whatever this is, agreed?"

Ginny nodded. She had never been at a loss for words so often in one conversation.

Hermione took a deep breath. Though she had been in control over the conversation during her demonstration, it had been nearly impossible to keep her hands off of Ginny as she spoke and she was still recovering from the tension that she had created in the room.

"Speaking of dinner," she said finally. "We ought to return before they start wondering where we went."

Hermione turned around and left the study. Ginny stayed standing where she was, pressed up against the bookshelf. She blinked a few times as she tried to comprehend the radical turn of events in the past few minutes. Ginny still couldn't figure Hermione out. She decided to give up on trying to understand and wait for their date, no, conversation, to find out what was going on in Hermione's head. Ginny straightened her rumpled clothes and left the study to return to the party.

**A/N-This chapter is a bit shorter than previous ones, but I couldn't figure out any way to lengthen it without adding things solely for the sake of increasing the word count. I hope that you enjoyed this despite its brevity.**

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers—I really appreciate all of the feedback. Please continue to let me know what you think with a review!**

Return to Top


	6. The Conversation

**Disclaimer: It kind of goes without saying that I don't own nor did I create the HP universe. Kudos to Ms. JK Rowling for that feat. I just like to play around with her characters for my (and hopefully your) entertainment.**

**A/N-Not much to say here, just that I hope you enjoy (and review)! **

Ginny sat in the Leaky Cauldron and looked around uneasily as she waited for Hermione. Her friend could have picked more unsavory locations for their meeting, but the pub wasn't what she had been expecting when Hermione asked her out to dinner. Ginny wasn't exactly sure what she had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't the shadowy, nearly desolate pub. When they usually went out for a bite to eat, it was at nice muggle café or one of the new restaurants in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, not the dark, old pub.

Ginny glanced at her watch for the third time in the past five minutes. For the first time in the history of their friendship, she had arrived somewhere before Hermione or before Hermione's appointed time. Although she had been looking foreward to their meeting all week, Ginny was now a bit unsure. She had no idea what 'a conversation about whatever this is' meant and wished that Hermione would give her a straightforward answer. The thought had nagged at her the past few days, but uncertainty had fully hit her when she sat down at a small table in the back of the pub. Ginny had acted so confident, cocky almost, as she flirted with Hermione at the party. She had been anything but confident. For the first time in her life, Ginny Weasley might not be capable of attaining the object of her desire and it scared her that she might fail. Aside from Quidditch, one of the things that Ginny was known for was having the looks and charming personality to get whomever she wanted. She had managed to get the seemingly unattainable Harry Potter, even if their romantic relationship never really fully blossomed.

Now though, Ginny had encountered someone in Hermione that made her feel as though she were starting all over again. No longer did Ginny have the impressive track record; she felt completely vulnerable and at Hermione's mercy, though she would never admit it. Instead, Ginny would compensate by being flirtatious and overconfident around Hermione. Under no circumstances would she let Hermione see that she was now entering uncharted waters and it scared the hell out of her.

Ginny was about to glance at her watch again when Hermione breezed into the pub and hurried over to Ginny's table to sit across from her friend. Her hair was windswept and she had a slight sunburn on her cheeks and nose, but Ginny thought that the color was becoming on Hermione.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Hermione said breathlessly as she dropped her heavy bottomless purse on the floor next to her chair. "I was just at a rally for House Elf rights. It's so encouraging really. I think that we might be able to push the legislation through this time."

"That's fantastic," Ginny said. Though she had always been more or less indifferent about Hermione's House Elf crusade, Ginny could tell that it made Hermione happy to have support from her friends.

"It is wonderful, isn't it," Hermione beamed. "I almost gave up for awhile there."

"Hermione Granger almost gave up?" Ginny said. "Now I don't believe that for a second. You're one of the most stubborn people that I know."

Hermione gave a snort of laughter. "You are kidding right? You and your brothers are probably the most stubborn wizards to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts."

"I'll give you that," Ginny conceded. "We Weasleys don't give up when we set our mind to something."

Hermione glanced up from her menu to see if Ginny's statement was a generalization or in reference to their encounter during the party. Before she decided, a thin, old man came over to take their order and retrieve the menus.

"So," Ginny said uncertainly. "You wanted to have 'a conversation', I believe your word was. What exactly does that mean?"

"A conversation, by definition, is the spoken exchange of thoughts, opinions and feelings," Hermione said.

"I know the definition of a conversation," Ginny said. Honestly, Hermione could be one of the most maddening people that she knew. "I meant to ask which thoughts, opinions and feeling would you like to, er, exchange."

There was a tense, awkward pause. "So are you really attracted to me like that?" Hermione blurted out. "I mean were you just trying to make a point at the party?"

Ginny was surprised at how forthcoming Hermione was finally deciding to be after her previous evasiveness.

"I was trying to make a point," Ginny said casually, then added, "That doesn't mean that I'm not attracted to you though."

"So you are then?"

Ginny was afraid to give a direct answer to Hermione. Once she said it, Ginny couldn't take it back; she would be even more vulnerable. "Are you attracted to me?"

"I asked you first," Hermione insisted.

Ginny sighed. "Yes I am," she said. "And I know you're attracted to me. You admitted it at the party."

"I did no such thing," Hermione said. "Everything I said and did in the study was merely a demonstration. I never actually admitted anything."

"Not _technically_," Ginny said, projecting air of confidence that she didn't at all feel. She was realizing for the first time that Hermione hadn't _really_ admitted anything."But I could tell that it was torturing you as much as it was killing me to have you so close without touching me. Admit it; by the end of that demonstration it was all you could to to keep from snogging me senseless."

Hermione blushed and smirked. "I was very effective, wasn't I? I had you begging, and I know that Ginny Weasley _never_ begs."

"Not if I can help it," Ginny said. "Now will you please give me a straight answer for once? Are you attracted to me in the same way that I am to you?"

"Well, there are two possible ways for me to answer that question," Hermione responded.

"I'm quite aware of that, Hermione," Ginny snapped. "Which one is it, yes or no?"

"It depends on what you mean by a straight answer," Hermione explained patiently. "If by straight you mean heterosexual, then the answer would have to be no. If by straight, you mean direct, then my answer is, well, inexplicably but undeniably yes."

Ginny sat for a moment as she tried to digest Hermione's very longwinded answer to a yes or no question. "So the answer is yes," Ginny said, a triumphant grin spreading slowly across her lips.

"Yes," Hermione muttered as she averted her gaze from Ginny.

Ginny reached across the table to take Hermione's hand, but Hermione pulled away and put her hands in her lap under the table.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"I just don't understand it," Hermione said. "We've known each other for years, a decade, and the thought never even crossed my mind, but now, after what happened two weeks ago, I can't look at you without imagining you kissing me. Before this whole thing, I had never even thought of any woman in a sexual way, then afterwards, I realized that I had never thought of _any man_ the way that I think about you, and you know I can't stand it when I don't understand and I've been thinking—

Ginny had leaned across the table and cut off Hermione's rambling with a soft, slow kiss. She lingered a second longer than she had on their previous two kisses.

Hermione sat perfectly still for a moment after the kiss. "That was, that was very nice," she said. "But you shouldn't be doing that in public. Someone might see it."

"Who's going to see us?" Ginny said, gesturing to the empty bar. "I'm pretty sure even if Tom did see us, he wouldn't breath a word. Bartenders are like therapists in that regard."

"You have a boyfriend though," Hermione said, leaning back in her chair. "You shouldn't be kissing anyone the way that you just kissed me if you're involved with someone. I will not be the reason for your breakup."

Ginny, to Hermione's surprise, laughed. "You're talking about Oliver? We were barely dating in the first place. We went our separate ways a few days after the party."

"Ginny," Hermione said sternly, "I hope this didn't have anything to do with what happened at the party, that you didn't break up with him because of me."

"Of course not," Ginny said, waving the suggestion off as though it were absurd. "He's a great bloke, but he was a hopeless cause if I wanted to talk about anything besides Qudditch. Honestly, it's my job too, but even I need some time off from it. Did you notice that almost everything that he said related in some way to Quidditch?"

Hermione laughed. "I did notice that. Even when he was being flirty, it was about your ability to play Quidditch."

"Exactly. He was like that all the time, and I couldn't stand it much longer. I swear some people can have such one track minds sometimes," Ginny said.

"I completely agree with you there," Hermione said, lifting glass as if to toast Ginny.

Ginny smiled and raised her own. It was a bit of a relief to be talking as they use to, without the awkwardness and the tension. When they had both placed their glasses on the table, Tom returned with their order and left them to eat. Both ate in silence for awhile, enjoying what was, for Ginny, a surprisingly good meal. They occasionally spoke in between bites, but when they didn't, the silence wasn't strained.

After they both finished and stood up to leave, some of the original tension and awkwardness returned. Niether was sure of what to say or do, since their status was currently wide open to interpretation. Hug, friendly peck, romantic kiss, there were so many options. Then there was the painfully awkward kiss-hug that Ginny thought should be avoided at all cost.

"So," Hermione said to break the silence, "I'm glad that we could clear things up."

"I'm glad that I could help," Ginny said awkwardly. Another long pause.

"Would you like to come back to my flat?" Hermione asked.

Ginny was so stunned by Hermione's offer that she didn't respond at first.

"I mean if you don't want to that's fine, I just thought that maybe we could have a drink, or something." said Hermione, the color rising in her cheeks.

"Oh, no of course I would. I'd love to," Ginny said.

"Very good," Hermione said, her body relaxing. "We'll do side along apperation. That will be the quickest way."

She offered her hand and Ginny held it as Hermione spun of the spot and they disappeared from the empty pub.

**A/N-****This chapter might not be as steamy as the last one, but I still love reviews! So please leave them to let me know what you think! **

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers—I really appreciate all of the feedback.**


	7. So It's a Yes?

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter series. I am not JK Rowling. Therefore I do not own Harry Potter. I write HP fan fiction for my own enjoyment and those who are kind enough to read and review. : )**

**A/N- I'm sorry that this chapter took a little bit longer than usual. I was away on vacation last week and had severely limited computer access. I'm back though!**

Hermione was relieved at how well the conversation with Ginny had gone. She was afraid that Ginny would tell her that their encounters at the party had been one of Ginny's elaborate designs to prove Hermione wrong. She feared that Ginny was perfectly happy with Oliver, and that they wanted to settle down and have attractive, Quidditch obsessed children, and that Ginny didn't reciprocate Hermione's feelings. She thought that Ginny's reaction in the study had been genuine, but there was no way for her to be absolutely sure. She had purposely stopped just short of admitting her feelings until it was absolutely necessary because of her fear of failing in this particularly risky venture.

When the pair arrived in the flat, Hermione strode over to her cupboard and took out two glasses and a full bottle of wine from her top shelf.

"Would you like some wine?"

"Getting right into the alcohol, are we?" Ginny called into the kitchen as she sat on the oversized sofa in front of Hermione's fireplace.

"What's that?" Hermione said peeking her head through the doorway.

"Nothing, I said that I'd love a glass," Ginny said.

"That's good," Hermione said, turning back to pick up the two glasses. "Because I already poured you one."

Ginny sipped the wine. "Mmm, this must be expensive," Ginny said, licking her lips. "It's delicious."

"Very expensive," said Hermione. "But I didn't have to pay a knut for it."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's one of the perks of working as a magical creature's rights activist," Hermione explained. "It may not pay well, but I certainly get some very tasty bottles of Goblin made wine. I almost never have a chance to drink it though; I'm not a big drinker myself, and it's a bit depressing to drink such good wine without company."

"Well, I hope you don't think that taking me out for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron and giving me fine wine will get you anywhere. You're not going to get into my knickers that easily, Hermione Granger," joked Ginny.

Hermione laughed. "I was under the impression that I didn't have to do any of that to get into your knickers. You were begging me for it at the party."

"Oh, I see how it is. You're not going to let me live that down," Ginny said good naturedly. "And for the record, I was begging you to tell me what you wanted to do with me."

"As someone who has tortured you over technicalities today, I can appreciate your argument," said Hermione. "But I think that I had so effectively made my point that you would have agreed to whatever I said."

Ginny smiled and took another sip of her wine. "You're probably right there. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," said Hermione. "What is it?"

"Why the Leaky Cauldron? Neither of us ever eat there," Ginny said. "And to be honest, the atmosphere of the place leaves something to be desired."

"That's why I picked it," Hermione explained. "I didn't want it to feel like a date, since it wasn't meant to be that. Aside from the Hog's Head, the Leaky Cauldron is the one place I could think of that doesn't have an environment conducive to dating."

"Do you think that much about everything?"

"Doesn't everyone?" asked Hermione as she turned to Ginny.

"I certainly don't think that much about everything," Ginny said after finishing her glass of wine. "It would drive me mad to try and worry that much."

"I don't worry," Hermione corrected as she refilled Ginny's empty glass. "I think about things. That is why I needed a few days between the party and our conversation. I needed to plan things out."

"What was your plan for today?"

Hermione gave Ginny a sideways glance before speaking. "I suppose I can tell you. As you know, I picked the venue carefully. I planned ahead so that I would arrive exactly at the time I had appointed instead of twenty minutes early as I usually do. I didn't want to seem too eager, but I also didn't want to be rude. That was why I set the time for right after the rally, so that I wouldn't be tempted to go early. I had two plans depending on whether or not you really were attracted to me. If you weren't, I was just going to change the subject quickly and we could have nice meal as friends."

"And if I did return your feelings, what was your plan?"

"After we were done, I'd invite you back here for a drink. The ambiance is much better, and we could talk more freely about us than when we were in public."

"So what are we then?" Ginny asked. Surely the answer to that question must have been part of Hermione's plan.

"What?" Hermione didn't understand why she should be surprised by such a logical question, but she was.

"What are we? The only thing that we decided at the pub was that we do in fact share a mutual attraction," Ginny said.

"What do you think we are?"

"I asked you first," Ginny retorted, the trace of a smile on her lips.

Hermione sighed heavily, not altogether thrilled at having her own words used against her. "I don't know. We're friends. That much I know. Did you want to try something more than that, or did you think that would be too risky?"

"Risky for whom? No one has to find out just yet," said Ginny. "I certainly wouldn't be against it, but I'll leave it up to you."

Hermione took a gulp of wine and placed the glass on the table. She looked at Ginny, who was sitting next to her and had turned so that their knees were almost touching. Hermione's eyes were inexplicably drawn to Ginny's lips. The soft light from the fireplace flickered across Ginny's face and made her brilliant red hair shimmer. Hermione had a fleeting thought about how well Ginny's vibrant hair matched her personality. It was fiery and beautiful, impossible to ignore.

Hermione leaned closer to Ginny and hesitated a moment before closing the remaining distance and kissing her. For the first time she was kissing Ginny without feeling guilty and it felt good, no, it felt great. It was better than she could have possibly imagined.

Ginny responded to the kiss by putting her glass on the table next to Hermione's without breaking the kiss. She shifted her position on the sofa so that she was lying and Hermione was leaning over her. Ginny tangled her hands in Hermione's hair as she pulled her friend closer. Ginny thought that she could lose herself in kissing Hermione, that she would gladly do this all of the time if she could. The kiss was passionate, but not rushed and hard, as they were with most of the men she had kissed. Just like back in the study, Hermione understood how to kiss Ginny in a way that no one else ever had.

When they broke apart to take a breath, Ginny smiled up at Hermione.

"So it's a yes then?"

Hermione smiled back and nodded before continuing to kiss Ginny. Ginny shifted gently so that she was now leaning over Hermione. She began to undo the top button of Hermione's button-down shirt and Hermione pulled away and grabbed Ginny's hands.

"No, not yet," Hermione said. "I'm sorry Ginny. It's not that I don't want to. Trust me, I do, I really, _really_ want to, but we shouldn't yet."

Ginny sighed and readjusted her position so that Hermione could more comfortably rest against her. "There's no need to be sorry. As much as I would love to do more, I can understand. I know that you're not really use to this kind of thing, and to tell you the truth, neither am I. I'm not sure what the expectations are for a relationship like ours, and to be honest, part of me is a little bit relieved that you want to take it more slowly."

Hermione, who was visibly nervous after stopping Ginny, relaxed and smirked. "I'm relieved too," she said as she rested her head against Ginny and closed her eyes. "I'm so tired all of the sudden. Maybe it's the wine getting to me."

"Or maybe it's all of the snogging," Ginny said. "From what you've told me, your previous experiences of snogging left something to be desired."

"Compared to what we just did, I think most other snogging experiences leave something to be desired," Hermione said, a smile playing on her lips.

Ginny, who had closed her eye too, smiled at Hermione's comment. "Honestly, are you ever wrong about anything?"

Hermione gave Ginny a sleepy, noncommittal "Mmm."

"Are you still awake there?" asked Ginny as she smoothed a piece of hair away from Hermione's face.

Hermione opened her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ginny. This is why I don't usually drink; I start to fall asleep after two glasses."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I'm getting a bit drowsy myself."

Hermione let her head drop back down and closed her eyes before mumbling "Ok."

They lay on the couch for a long time without saying anything to each other. The sun had long since gone down and the only light in the room was coming from the fire, which threw a soft, flickering light over the room. Though she hadn't lied to Hermione and was in fact quite tired, Ginny opened her eyes and surveyed the room. She wasn't sure why she was doing it; Ginny had been here many times before and already knew exactly what it looked like. There were an inordinate number of bookshelves stuffed with books that Ginny didn't doubt Hermione had read at least three times over. The rest of the furniture consisted of the very large sofa that they were laying on and a comfy chair by the fire. The chair looked well-worn and Ginny suspected that Hermione had made that chair her favorite, just like back in the common room. She could easily imagine Hermione making it her evening ritual to curl up on that chair by the fire with a book.

Ginny smirked to herself as she took in every detail of the room, still not sure why she had the sudden desire to do so. Everything just seemed so different now, even the unchanging décor in Hermione's flat, and Ginny wanted to take everything in from her new perspective. If someone had told her a month ago that she would be kissing, _really_ kissing another woman and liking it more than she had enjoyed any other kiss, Ginny would not have believed them. Sure, there had been that time with Luna, but she almost didn't count that as a kiss; it had been like the almost innocent kiss she shared with a neighbor boy when she was eleven just to see what it felt like. It was nothing compared to the kiss she and Hermione had just shared.

When Ginny finished memorizing the room she looked down at Hermione, who was resting on Ginny's shoulder, apparently sound asleep. She gently brushed a stubborn curl off of Hermione's cheek and tried to memorize her peaceful face by the flickering firelight. Ginny wondered if what she shared with Hermione might be nothing more than lust, that they were both just starved for real affection and found each other reasonably attractive. She highly doubted that idea as she continued to gaze at Hermione. She felt that she could do this forever, and knew that it didn't have anything to do with her physical desires; Ginny truly did care about Hermione.

After what seemed like a long time, Ginny started to nod off too. She gently readjusted her position on the couch so that she was in a more comfortable position for sleeping. When she moved, Hermione stirred in her sleep and resettled so that her arm was now drapped over Ginny. Ginny smiled drowsily and fell asleep within a few minutes, a trace of the smile still on her lips.

**A/N- I'm up over fifty reviews! I never expected to get this many, so a million thank you's to everyone who has left reviews. Keep them coming! I'm not so sure about this chapter; it's not my favorite, so I'd like to know what everyone thinks. **


	8. Matching Blinkkids

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter series. I am not JK Rowling. I simply write Harry Potter fan fiction for my own enjoyment and for those who are kind enough to read and review. : )**

Over the next three months, Hermione and Ginny had as many dates as their busy schedules would allow. Between Hermione's work and Ginny's game and practice schedule, that wasn't nearly as often as either would have liked. Regardless, they became remarkably close remarkably quickly. Since they already had a strong friendship as the basis for their relationship, everything seemed easy and natural.

When she could manage, Hermione attended some of Ginny's games. Only ever as a friend though. It wasn't that she was ashamed of their relationship; it was just that revealing it at that exact moment would complicate things. Imagine the scandal if renowned Quidditch star Ginny Weasley started dating a woman. Not just any woman, but her brother's ex-girlfriend, Hermione Granger, a celebrity in her own right. On top of that, Ginny wasn't entirely sure how her family would react to the news. So Hermione and Ginny decided to postpone making their relationship known, at least until the end of Ginny's Quidditch season.

At first neither minded keeping the secret, but it got to be quite frustrating in the presence of the Weasleys. It seemed as though most of their time together was not spent alone, but at the Weasley family gatherings. It wasn't that Ginny and Hermione didn't love the family, because they did. They just wished that they could act like a couple at the parties, which of course was out of the question; Hermione and Ginny acted as though nothing had changed between them. Often times they couldn't help stealing a brief touch or tangling their fingers together under the table as they sat laughing and talking with the rest of the Weasleys.

Hermione was never wholly comfortable with these secret moments. Keeping secrets was never something that she particularly enjoyed, and she thought that the fewer she had, the better off she would be. In Hermione's mind, the more often they engaged in these secret moments, the greater chance they had of accidently revealing their relationship in the worst possible way. As it was, some of the Weasleys were starting to notice a change in both Ginny and Hermione.

"Hey, Ginny," Ron said as Ginny arrived at one of many Weasley family gatherings. "Still no boyfriend?"

"Yeah," George said. "This must a record, it's been three months since Oliver and still no bloke. I'm afraid you might be losing your touch, Ginny my dear."

"She isn't losing her touch," Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself. Both Ron and George turned to Hermione, who was standing in the doorway. She hastily added, "Maybe she just doesn't want a boyfriend right now, right Ginny?"

"Exactly, Hermione," said Ginny, relieved that Hermione did a passable job of covering up her rare, minor blunder. "My brothers are just being annoying pains in my arse."

"You still love us though," George said coaxingly. "Don't you?"

Ginny sighed and gave a reluctant smirk as she rolled her eyes. "Of course. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to say hi to mum and dad."

Ginny strode across the room, and as she did brushed Hermione's fingers with hers, a gesture that they often used in the presence of others to say 'comes with me.' Hermione followed Ginny out of the house and into the back yard, where most of the family was milling about, chatting to other members of the ever growing Weasley clan.

"There you two are!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed when she saw the two girls enter the backyard. She embraced Ginny and Hermione it turn. "I've been waiting for you to get here. I've been meaning to ask you both something."

"What is it mum?"

"Do you have any plans for this coming Friday?"

"Actually," said Hermione. "We were planning on having a girl's night then."

Hermione and Ginny had taken to calling their dates 'girl's nights.' It wasn't exactly a lie, Hermione had reasoned, just a fairly vague concept that could cover any number of things.

"You two have been going on an awful lot of those lately. I don't remember either of you being all that into that kind of thing until recently," Mrs. Weasley said. Of all of the members of the Weasley family, Mrs. Weasley was the one that Hermione suspected could figure them out. She had a perceptiveness that was uncanny.

"Well, mum," Ginny began her well rehearsed excuse. "We're both without a boyfriend for the first time in awhile. It's much better than just staying in on the weekend."

"I suppose that makes sense," Mrs. Weasley said, then an idea seemed to come to her and she brightened up. "Oh, I have an idea!"

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"You two should take Fleur with you!" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly.

"_Fleur_? You want us to take Fleur?" said Ginny. She had grown to tolerate and her sister-in-law, but certainly wasn't too keen on spending an entire evening with her when she could be on a date with Hermione.

"Yes, Fleur, and don't give me that look. Poor thing hasn't been out for the longest time. She couldn't come today because little Victoire has some sort of bug. That's actually what I was going to ask you, if you could maybe take her out to dinner or something, but this will be even better, a real girl's night, and it's already all set up!"

"I don't know if she would enjoy our version of 'girl's night,'" said Hermione.

"Don't be silly," said Mrs. Weasley. "Of course she will. Where do you two usually go? The Three Broomsticks? I'm sure that Fleur will be happy just to get out with some people close to her own age."

Ginny wasn't sure when her mother had become such a fan of Fleur. She knew that Mrs. Weasley hadn't been anti-Fleur since the end of Ginny's fifth year, but it seemed to Ginny that her mother had suddenly become a founding member of the Fleur Fan Club. Ginny thought that it might have something to do with the fact that she gave Mrs. Weasley her first grandchild. She also suspected that her mother was hoping that sending Fleur on this girl's night would necessitate Mrs. Weasley's services as a baby sitter.

"Of course we'll take her," said Hermione. Ginny shot her a warning glance, which Hermione pretended as though she hadn't seen. "We'll meet her at the Three Broomsticks at seven."

"That will be just fantastic," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'll go tell Bill." With that, she bustled off to find her son.

"Meet me in my old room. We need to talk _now_," Ginny muttered before she turned around and left Hermione for the house. A moment after Ginny disappeared into the house, Hermione followed suit. She made her way up to Ginny's room, where she found her very angry girlfriend. Before Hermione even had a chance to close the door, Ginny started in.

"What the hell were you thinking? _Of course we'll take her?_ Have you gone completely mad?" Ginny spat.

"What was I suppose to say? We couldn't very well refuse point blank," Hermione said with just as much venom as Ginny.

"Yes. We could have, I've refused her loads of times," said Ginny. "What in the name of Merlin are we suppose to do with Fleur, of all people? Or did you want your very first time to be a _Ménage a Trois_?"

"Well, you're a regular comedienne today, aren't you?" Hermione said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Hermione expected Ginny to have a biting retort ready, so when she didn't, Hermione was very surprised. Then she noticed that Ginny was looking over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione spun around to see Luna standing in the doorway.

"So is this a lover's spat?" she asked dreamily, as though it were the most natural question in the world.

"What?" Ginny sputtered.

"A lover's spat. You two are dating, right?"

"Well, yes," Hermione said, then added hastily. "But no one is supposed know yet. You haven't told anyone, have you?"

"No, but it's quite obvious, don't you think?" Luna asked. "On top of everything else, your blinkid match perfectly."

"What in the world is a blinkkid?" Ginny asked.

"You can only see them if you believe, and they're very rare," Luna said serenely. "They are attracted to people in romantic relationships, and well matched people will often have matching blinkkids. Rolf and I do; that's how I decided to marry him."

Hermione decided against pointing out the faulty logic in making such an important decision based upon a magical being that probably only the Lovegoods could see. Instead, she made a motion somewhere between a shrug and a nod.

"Anyway," Luna continued when neither of her friends said anything. "I just came to tell you that lunch is ready."

She turned and left Hermione and Ginny in a similar state as the last time that she had interrupted them. Just like the previous time, she seemed to have altered the mood, this time for the better. Ginny didn't seem nearly as angry, and neither did Hermione. Ginny took Hermione's hand looked into her eyes.

"Listen, the only reason I got so angry was because I just want to spend time with you," said Ginny. "And it's frustrating to keep having to sneak moments alone together like we're doing something wrong. Then when we do manage to make time, Fleur has to come along."

"I know. Trust me, I'm not too thrilled about it either," said Hermione as she put a hand on Ginny's cheek. "We'll just do it this one time, and be done with it. Maybe afterwards, we can go on that date."

Ginny smiled at Hermione. "That would be lovely."

"It's a date then," Hermione said as she returned Ginny's smile.

She pecked Ginny on the lips, and it occurred to her that kissing Ginny never got old. She felt the same thrill rush through her body that she had after the first kiss, even with the slightest affectionate touch. Hermione still didn't understand how it was that they worked so well together, but it stopped bothering her so much. She thought that it was incredibly easy to do so when her relationship made her so unbelievably happy. Hermione couldn't remember having felt so fulfilled as when she was with Ginny.

Ginny seemed to feel the same way, as she kissed Hermione again after their lips parted. She lingered with her lips on Hermione's until Hermione smiled into the kiss and spoke.

"We ought to go downstairs. They're going to wonder where we are," Hermione said, though she was in no rush to leave.

"Shh, just a minute," Ginny said before she resumed kissing Hermione more passionately than before. Hermione easily surrendered to Ginny, enjoying the feeling of Ginny's hand on her neck and in her hair. When their lips separated, Ginny rested her forehead on Hermione's. "I wish that we could be together like this all the time."

"Me too," Hermione said. "We will be able to someday."

Ginny smiled. "I'd love that. In the meantime, we should probably go get some food."

"Good idea," said Hermione. "I'm starved."

Hermione followed Ginny out of the room and down the stairs to the rest of the party.

**A/N- This chapter is really a transition more than anything else, so I'm sorry that it's not the most eventful chapter. It is the set up for the next chapter, which promises to be more exciting. : )**

**I was pleasantly surprised to see that the last chapter received more reviews than any of the others. It made me very happy to see that people are enjoying this fic. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Keep them coming!**


	9. Girls Night

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter series. I'm not JK Rowling. I write Harry Potter fan fiction for my own enjoyment and those who are kind enough to read and review. : )**

**A/N- Sorry in advance for my lack of skill at writing Fleur's accent…**

When Friday rolled around and Ginny entered the Three Broomsticks, she was having some misgivings about agreeing to take Fleur out. They got along fairly well, but Ginny had next to nothing in common with her sister-in-law. In addition, Ginny was highly skeptical of her mother's characterization of Fleur as a "poor thing." As she sat in the pub waiting for Ginny, Fleur looked anything but poor. She actual looked quite wealthy. It didn't appear as though she needed a day off either, and she definitely did not look like the mother of a very lively young toddler. Maybe the Veela blood made Fleur resilient or something, but, from the looks of it, Ginny thought that she needed a day off more than Fleur did.

"Oh, _bonjour_, Ginny," she said, kissing Ginny on each cheek as was her custom. "Eet eez such a pleasure to come with you tonight. Hermione here eez just saying that you come here often for girls night, no?"

"Yes, sometimes," Ginny said. She thought that often was stretching it a bit, since their dates were usually at muggle restaurants to avoid unwanted attention.

"Eet eez alright, zis place," Fleur said, though her expression seemed to indicate otherwise. "But eet eez quite, well, _common_. You need zee French influence in zee nights of yours."

"Don't worry, our nights usually have a French influence," said Ginny, catching Hermione's eye and smirking. Hermione shot her a warning glare, but Ginny didn't mind. If she was going to be stuck with Fleur for the night, she might as well have some fun with it. Hermione was having none of it though. Before Fleur could ask what exactly the French influence might be, Hermione interjected.

"Would you be more comfortable with somewhere with more of a French influence?" she asked Fleur.

"Now zat you ask, I know a café. Eet eez absolutely _charmant_," Fleur said as she stood up. The veela took Hermione's hand and pulled them out of the pub and into the streets, where she led them to a new café a few store fronts over. "Zis eet eez more like eet," she said as they were seated at a small table for four.

As Ginny tried to decipher the menu, which was written entirely in French, she half listened to Fleur chatter about whatever it was that Fleur chattered about. Honestly, Ginny had stopped completely listening to her quite some time before that night. It wasn't that she didn't want to listen to Fleur; well that was part of it, but not the whole reason. Fleur had a habit of switching from English to French mid-conversation or throwing in a French word or two when she was excited. Even if Ginny had the desire to understand everything that the part-Veela said, it would have taken a great deal of mental exertion to do so. Hermione, as always, seemed up to the task, and was engaged in a lively conversation with Fleur about politics within the French branch of ministry of magic when the waiter returned to take their orders.

Fleur spoke rapidly to the man in French before handing him the menu. After that, Hermione placed her order, speaking slowly and deliberately in what Ginny was sure was flawless French. She made a mental note to later ask Hermione when she managed to find the time to learn a new language.

"Same as her," Ginny said gesturing to Hermione as she handed the waiter the menu. When he looked at her quissically, Hermione stepped in and spoke for her.

"Meme," Hermione said gesturing between herself and Ginny, and when the waiter nodded, she added "Merci."

"Thanks Hermione," Ginny said, "I do love it when you're in control."

Hermione, who was taking a sip of water, nearly spat it out when Ginny said this.

Fleur looked from one woman to the other before tactfully allowing the awkward moment to pass without questioning them. She continued to talk about the magical politics in France, and after a moment Hermione refocused her attention on Fleur's comments. Ginny too made an effort this time to follow the conversation. With Fleur's thick accent and Hermione's detailed analysis of the French magical courts, it was not the easiest thing to do, but Ginny did manage to keep track of the conversation. She was glad for a reprieve though when the waiter arrived and placed the food in front of them.

They ate in silence for awhile. Ginny had to admit that the food, while not what she was use to, was quite tasty; Hermione had ordered a unique duck dish for both of them. After everyone had polished off their respective meals, the three split the bill and were about to dissaperate to their respective destinations when Fleur spoke.

"Next girl's night, you tell me, no? Zee night today eet ezz amazing and we should do zis every week, zee three of us. Zank you so much for zee change of pace," Fleur said. She engaged in her ritual of a peck on each cheek before dissapperating home.

Ginny looked positively miserable at this proclamation and Hermione looked conflicted. Ginny was about to speak when Hermione cut her off.

"We'll talk about this back at my flat," said Hermione, and before Ginny could protest had taken Ginny's hand and dissapperated.

"Tonight was fine, but I hope that you're not considering taking her out on all of our dates," Ginny said as soon as the reappeared in Hermione's bedroom.

"I'm not," Hermione said, though it was clear from her pacing that she was seriously considering _something_.

"Why are you pacing like that then?" Ginny asked.

Hermione stopped abruptly and looked at Ginny a moment before speaking. "We should tell them."

"Tell who what?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ginny, what else could I be talking about? We should tell your family about us."

It was Ginny's turn to sigh. "I don't think so. Not until after the season."

"What?" Hermione clearly had not expected the response that she got. "Why not? The way you were acting around Fleur tonight, I thought that you _wanted_ everyone to find out about us."

"Come on, Hermione," said Ginny. "I was just trying to make things more entertaining. It's a lot more exciting when there's a risk of getting caught. Things are fine as they are. Why change them now?"

"Things are not fine as they are now!" Hermione said shrilly. "We can't act like a couple around others. We don't get nearly enough alone time, and Fleur just invited herself on any and all future dates that we might have. So, no, things are not fine."

"What do you want me to say?" Ginny snapped.

"Say what you want to say, Ginny. You usually do anyways," Hermione spat.

Then, Ginny did something completely unexpected. She covered the few paces between herself and Hermione and kissed her, _really_ kissed her. At first Hermione stiffened, shocked by the sudden turn of events before giving in to Ginny. She had never experienced such an angry, aggressive kiss, and she couldn't say that she hated it. Hermione was shocked to realize that she actually liked it, she liked it a lot. Normally, Hermione enjoyed tenderness and romance, but this was all passion and raw emotion, and she _liked_ it.

"I love you," Ginny said when the pulled apart. "That's what I want to say. I love you, and I love things as they are between us. I don't want any of that to change."

Hermione took a small step back gave a short laugh of disbelief. It was the last thing she had expected to come out of Ginny's mouth, and it was the last way she had expected to hear her first proclamation of love. She thought that it would be during a romantic dinner or something of that nature; she had never imagined someone practically yelling it at her during an argument.

"Well that certainly wasn't the reaction I was looking for," said Ginny.

"No, that's not it. I just didn't expect it, that's all," said Hermione hastily. She swallowed before continuing. "I love you too. That's one of the reasons I want us to come out to your family. It's sort of one of those 'I want the world to know' types of love. Don't you think?"

"I know what you mean," said Ginny. "I'm just nervous about the whole thing, you know. It's all really new to me, and quite frankly, new things like this scare the hell out of me."

Hermione gave her an understanding smile as she took Ginny's hands. "Don't you think that I feel the same way sometimes? It will be ok. I really think that everything will be fine. Can you trust me when I say that?"

"Yes, I'll try to trust you on that," Ginny said. She kissed Hermione again, and while it was less angry, it wasn't less passionate in the slightest. Hermione thought that it was quite the opposite in fact.

Remembering what Ginny had said during dinner, Hermione took control and guided Ginny backwards until she fell onto the bed where they continued to kiss more passionately than they had ever kissed before. She could hardly remember having done it, but Hermione suddenly realized that she had undone half of the buttons on her own shirt. She stopped her fevered actions and looked down at Ginny as both caught their breath.

"What?" Ginny asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Hermione responded. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, smoothing a strand of red hair off of her cheek. Ginny didn't have to ask what Hermione was talking about this time. While they had come close a few times, Hermione and Ginny had always stopped short of going all the way, usually at Hermione's request. Ginny understood Hermione's hesitation; she vividly remembered how nervous she had been before her first time and wanted Hermione to be sure about her decision.

"Ginny, are you honestly asking _me_ to think about something more than I already have?" Hermione said impatiently. "I'm more positive about this than I have ever been about anything. You ought to know that means that I'm pretty damn positive."

Ginny smirked mischievously before they continued where they left off.

**A/N- I was nervous about this chapter because I feel as though everything is happening all at once. It just doesn't feel as realistic as some of the other chapters. Any thoughts?**

**Also, what did everyone think of Fleur? It seemed as though people had mixed opinions of how she should be represented in this chapter, so I was wondering what people thought.**

**I'm sorry that I did the literary equivalent of a fade to black here. I had written more, but it was getting into M territory and I wanted to keep this fic T-rated. If people wanted me to, I could try writing an M-rated one-shot as a sort of outtake to make up for it. Shall I give it a shot?**

**As always, reviews make my day! : )**


	10. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything Harry Potter that you recognize belongs to the talented JK Rowling. I simply write fanfiction for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of those who are kind enough to read and review!**

**A/N- A bit of fluff coming your way in this chapter…**

The next morning, Hermione woke up early to the sound of birds twittering outside her countryside flat and sunlight flooding in through her window. She lay quite still in order to soak in and fully comprehend her current situation. Hermione was actually surprised at how blissful she felt at that exact moment. It was not the happiness at waking up next to Ginny that surprised Hermione; it was instead the simplicity of the happiness. Most other times, there were strings attached, things that had to be done to achieve bliss, but now Hermione was doing nothing and she was still happier than she could ever remember being. After another moment, Hermione turned on her side to look at Ginny.

Ginny's beauty as she lay there with the morning sun filling the room took Hermione's breath away. Her beauty was natural and real; her hair was not combed perfectly straight and there was not a bit of make up on Ginny's face. As a matter of fact, the only thing on Ginny at all was the thin white bed sheet drapped loosely over her body, and Hermione still thought that she was absolutely gorgeous. She wasn't one who was normally inclined to have such sappy, hopelessly romantic thoughts, and prior to dating Ginny, she wasn't inclined to believe in their existence outside of books and muggle movies. Such intense feelings took some getting used to, but Hermione was glad to make the adjustment.

Hermione reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Ginny's ear. Ginny stirred and when she opened her eyes, she turned to face Hermione.

"Morning," Ginny said as she grinned sleepily at Hermione. "You're up awfully early."

"You were sleeping late," Hermione said. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Best night's sleep I've had in a long time," Ginny said. "What about you?"

"I slept very well," Hermione said, then added with a uncharacteristic devilish smirk. "I was exhausted."

Ginny raised her eyebrow and smiled as well. "Well, now that's what I like to hear."

For something to do, she reached out and twirled one of Hermione's curly strands of hair around her finger before letting it bounce softly back on Hermione's cheek. She noticed that Hermione was grinning and hadn't stopped since she'd woken up.

"What're you so happy about?" Ginny asked playfully.

"I know you're more experienced than I am, so waking up like this probably seems rather old to you. It's just that this all feels so new, and just, I don't know, wonderful. I've grown accustomed to waking up alone."

"Hold on, it's not _that_ old for me," Ginny said good naturedly. "I do understand what you mean though. It's such a lovely morning too."

"Yes it is," Hermione said as she turned to face Ginny and prop herself up on her hand. She held the sheet draped around her and looked at Ginny for a moment before continuing to speak. "So is it always that good?"

"What?" Ginny asked as she rested her head on the pillow and faced Hermione. She laughed softly when she realized what Hermione was talking about it. "You're talking about the sex?"

"Well, yes," Hermione said, her cheeks turning pink. "You know that I don't have anything to compare it to."

"No," Ginny said as she grinned at Hermione.

"No, what?"

"No, it's not always that good," Ginny said. "Especially not first times. As first times go, that was excellent. It shouldn't come as much of a shock though, I mean you _are_ good at everything."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," Hermione said as she ran her hand through her frizzy hair with some difficulty. She frowned thoughtfully.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that I can't understand why it took my so long to realize that I fancy women. It took me twenty two years, and even then it was primarily by happenstance that I realized it."

"Well, the important part is that we have firmly established that you do in fact fancy women," said Ginny. "And I quite fancy you. I don't really see a problem there."

"It's not a problem," Hermione said as she lay on her back. "I was just thinking, that's all."

They both lay in comfortable silence for awhile. Ginny plucked lazily at the corner of the bed sheet as Hermione watched a bird outside the window settle delicately on a feeble branch.

"So when did you want to tell your family about us?"

Ginny stopped her activity and turned to look thoughtfully at Hermione.

"Whenever you want to," she said.

"I want you to have some sort of input in this. I want you to care," Hermione said. "I feel as though I'm bossing you around all of the time."

"Don't you remember from last night at dinner? I like it when you take charge," Ginny joked before speaking more seriously. "I'll tell you what. We can meet up after my match for something to eat today to discuss it. How does that sound?"

"I wouldn't mind that," Hermione said. She glanced at her bedside clock. "What time is your match at anyways?"

"It's an early game, so I have to be there by ten. Why, what time is it now?" If she had to guess, Ginny would have thought that it was maybe eight at the latest.

"Erm, my clock says that it's 9:58," Hermione said as she took a closer look at it.

Ginny swore loudly and jumped out of bed so quickly that she nearly took all of the bed sheets with her.

"Coach is going to kick my arse if I'm late again," Ginny grumbled as she looked about frantically. "Where the bloody hell did my knickers go?"

"Here they are," Hermione said as she picked them up and handed them to Ginny.

"How in the name of Merlin did they end up over there?" Ginny said as she hurriedly pulled on her clothes.

"Well," Hermione said, barely suppressing a grin of amusement at seeing Ginny uptight for the one of the first times in her life. "If I remember correctly—

"It was a rhetorical question, love," Ginny said, offering Hermione a quick smile. "Are you coming to the match? It starts at 10:30."

"I'd love to, but I have to go into the office for a bit," Hermione said. "There's some paperwork for the house elf rights proposal that I didn't get to finish yesterday. I'll listen to it on the wireless though."

"That's alright," Ginny said as she pulled on her second shoe. "What if we meet at that muggle book store you've been wanting to check out? The one with the new café?"

"That would be lovely," Hermione said. "Good luck."

"Thanks, love you."

"Love you too."

Ginny gave Hermione a quick peck on the lips before putting on her travelling clock and dissapperating out of the bedroom.

After Ginny left, Hermione sighed contently as she rested her head back on her pillow. She smiled to herself and stretched her arms above her head. Yes, she thought, it was definitely going to be a very good day.

**A/N-It almost seems too good to be true…**

**I just realized that I have lots of dialogue here. Did anyone find this chapter a bit dialogue heavy?**

**Please review to let me know what you think; I'd love even just a few words. Thanks to everyone who has read and put this story on thier alert, especially those who have reviewed so far, keep it up! : )**


	11. Cool Off

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter series. I am not JK Rowling. I write HP fan fiction for my own enjoyment and those who are kind enough to read and review. : )**

**A/N- Not much that I can say without giving something away…**

It was about two in the afternoon when Hermione bustled into the bookstore to meet Ginny. She had been listening to the match and knew that the Harpies had just won a rough match against their rivals, the Appleby Arrows. She decided to make her way to the store right after the game so that she would be there before Ginny left the stadium.

As she waited for Ginny to arrive, Hermione perused the selection of books on display. She couldn't fathom why people wouldn't like books, especially the fascinating ones that this particular bookstore carried. Every book that she saw was one that she wanted to read; the subject matter was weighty and complicated, but that made the books even more appealing to her. With some difficulty, she chose a book about the legends attached to various regions of Great Britain before settling in at a small table for two. Hermione quickly became engrossed in the book; as she read, she could easily spot when magic or rogue wizards had a role in the legend and found it fascinating. She devoured the book as voraciously as some of the other patrons consumed the delectable treats that the café served. Hermione became so engrossed that she didn't sense Ginny's arrival when the redhead quietly slipped into the seat across from her with coffees and cake.

"Hi there," Ginny said, and Hermione jumped at the sound of Ginny's voice.

"Hello," Hermione said as she put aside the book. "You startled me there. I heard that you had a great game."

Hermione took in her lover for a moment without saying anything more. Ginny had pulled her hair back in a loose ponytail and had very effectively dressed to blend in with the muggle patrons by wearing a plain blue sweater and jeans. She wondered how Ginny could still look so wonderful when she was dressed to look inconspicuous. Hermione leaned across the table and gave Ginny a lingering kiss before smiling and sitting back in her chair.

"Mmm," Ginny said, licking her lips as though savoring the aftertaste of a particularly tasty treat. "Yes, I did, and I never thought you to be one for public displays of affection. Even _with_ the anonymity of muggle London."

"I've never had anyone worth a public display of affection before," Hermione said simply.

"Boy, what a line," Ginny said amusedly. "And here I was thinking I was the one with all of the lines."

"I did learn from the master," Hermione quipped after she took a sip of the coffee that Ginny had brought over for her. "And I've been told that I'm a quick learner."

"That you are," Ginny said with a grin as she raised her cup of coffee as if to toast Hermione.

There was a pleasant lull in the conversation as they both nibbled on the cake that Ginny had brought over with the coffees. When Hermione polished her piece off, she cleared her throat.

"So when did you want to tell your family?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Ginny, who had also just finished her cake leaned back in her chair before shrugging. "I don't care. I'd rather not right now, to be perfectly honest."

"I thought we cleared this up last night. Remember when you said that you could trust me? What was that all about? And I want you to care. This is our relationship; you should care, Ginny," Hermione said.

Ginny looked taken aback by the sharpness in Hermione's voice and was rendered speechless for a moment.

"What I meant to ask was when do you want to do this," Ginny said.

Hermione pressed her lips together and stared at Ginny. She loved Ginny, but Ginny could be infuriating at times; it felt as though she took nothing in life seriously, and rarely did things that she didn't want to do.

"The Halloween party," Hermione finally said. "We'll go as each other's date to the Halloween party. Since you don't care, there shouldn't be a problem with that."

"Shit, Hermione," Ginny said. "That's tomorrow. You could have given me a little more notice."

"Why is this such a big deal, Ginny?" Hermione snapped. "I really thought that we settled this last night."

Ginny pressed her lips together and sighed emphatically, as she often did when she was frustrated with something.

"I just don't see why this is so damn urgent all of the sudden," she said. "We've been dating for three months, now all of the sudden it can't wait. We _have_ to tell them right now."

Finally losing her patience with Ginny, Hermione slammed her coffee cup down on the table with so much force that a man at the next table jumped and glanced over at her.

"No, we don't have to do anything. _You_ don't have to do anything," Hermione said. "Because God forbid you do something that might make you feel uncomfortable or vulnerable in the least. You should want to do this, Ginny. It shouldn't be like pulling teeth trying to get you to take it seriously."

"I'm _sorry_ that I'm a little bit nervous about coming out to my family," Ginny said, though Hermione doubted whether or not she could have sounded less sorry. "I'm sorry that I'm afraid of what they're going to say."

"You don't get it, Ginny. It's not about being nervous or afraid, because I can guarantee you that I'm as nervous as you are. This is about your apathetic attitude towards this relationship and your inability to take anything seriously," Hermione said, and the only thing that was keeping her from yelling was the fact that they were in a very quiet book store.

"You're joking. You have _got_ to be kidding me," Ginny snapped, though from Hermione's expression, it was very clear that she was in no mood to joke about anything. "Of course I care about this relationship. Where the hell do you come off accusing me of being apathetic about anything?"

Hermione, who was now standing up behind her chair, began pacing as she cast increasingly nasty glares in Ginny's direction. The adrenaline, or whatever it was that was coursing through Hermione's body, made in far too difficult to sit still. She had a hard time remembering the last time she was as frustrated as she was at the moment with Ginny. That was saying a lot when one considered her previous dealings with one Ron Weasley.

"I can't see what your problem is then. You're not exactly discreet about your romantic relationships. Clearly your reluctance to have a public relationship isn't from a lack of experience," Hermione said, then added rather nastily, "not by a _long_ shot, from what I've heard."

Hermione had hit a sore spot with Ginny and she knew it. At that particular moment, she could not have cared less though; she was aiming to wound. Ginny bristled at the comment, but did not directly acknowledge Hermione's implication. She stared at Hermione unblinkingly for awhile before speaking.

"That was completely unnecessary," Ginny said as she stood up slowly to leave, "and you know what else?"

"What?" Hermione asked. "What else?"

"I'm done here, that's what," Ginny said as she turned to leave. "I don't need any of this bullshit right now."

Ginny had already made it outside of the shop before Hermione processed what Ginny had said. There was no confusing what had come out of Ginny's mouth; she had enunciated ever syllable, but Hermione's brain was sluggish when it came to believing that Ginny had actually just said those things. When everything clicked, Hermione ran out of the shop and caught up to Ginny before grabbing her roughly by the arm.

"Did you just break up with me?" Hermione yelled, now free of the limitations a bookstore's atmosphere put on her ability to shout.

Ginny spun around and faced Hermione, her eyes blazing. They weren't blazing with passion as they had the night before; there was no mistaking the fact that they were angry eyes, very angry eyes.

"No," Ginny said. "I just can't fight with you like this. It's pointless. We keep going in circles, and we're going to end up saying cruel things just to hurt each other. I just need to, I don't know, cool off before I talk to you. Is that alright?"

"Fine, that's perfectly fine with me," Hermione said exasperatedly as she threw up a hand in resignation. "I don't care. Just let me know when you've _cooled off, _whatever the hell that means."

She stood for another moment, matching Ginny's stare in it's intensity and anger. She opened her mouth to say something else before clearly thinking better of it. It was another moment before Hermione decided to leave Ginny standing in front of the bookstore.

When Hermione disappeared down the alley that they used to dissapperate from, Ginny leaned against the storefront and closed her eyes before sighing. In frustration, she slammed her fist up against the thick glass window that she was leaning on. It vibrated a bit, but she left no dent.

"Hey!" the pudgy shopkeeper said as he poked his head out the door. "Watch it, will you? I don't need you putting a fist through my window."

Ginny straightened up so that she wasn't leaning against the storefront anymore.

"Sorry," she muttered as she waved her hand carelessly at him. "It won't happen again."

Without waiting for a response, Ginny walked away from the man and towards the abandoned alley.

**A/N- I'm sorry, but this had to happen. You need **_**some**_** conflict for a good story. : )**

**So, whose side of the argument are you on? I have an idea of what a lot of the answers will be, but I'd like people's opinions.**

**On a side note, I want to thank ****myepitafxfparody for being my 100****th**** reviewer. I never thought that this fic would even reach 50 reviews, let alone 100. All of you are awesome, keep the reviews coming!**


	12. Unprepared

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter series. I am not JK Rowling. I write HP fan fiction for my own enjoyment and those who are kind enough to read and review. : )**

**A/N- I give you my next installment. It's not what I had in mind when I started this chapter, but I hope you like it nonetheless… **

Both Hermione and Ginny attended the Halloween celebration at the Burrow the next day, though neither was all too thrilled about seeing the other. While they were still technically a couple, there certainly wasn't any risk of them being discovered at this particular gathering. As matter of fact, an on looker might have assumed that the two girls were strangers who just happened to be at the same party. It seemed as though their cool treatment of each other did not escape the notice of several party-goers. It got to the point that Ginny wasn't sure what she was more frustrated with-- the constant questions from family members about the apparent rift and having to lie about it, or the argument itself. Even as friends, they had never really had it out the way that they fought at the book store, and constantly being reminded of it wasn't altogether pleasant for Ginny. It was downright painful at times to think of how bitterly they had argued.

A week after the fateful argument and the Halloween party, Ginny decided that enough was enough, and that she had to at least try to talk to Hermione about their argument.

It was a late Sunday morning when Ginny arrived at Hermione's flat to try to apologize. She knocked on the door, and it swung open to reveal a frazzled Hermione.

"Yes?" she said pointedly when she saw that it was Ginny standing in her doorway.

"I'm cooled off," Ginny said rather lamely. She had planned a much better opening, but Hermione's demanding caught Ginny off guard.

"Congratulations," Hermione said as she turned around and walked back into her flat, leaving the door open for Ginny. She proceeded to hurry about making last minute preparations to go somewhere; where exactly, Ginny couldn't figure out. She decided against asking, thinking that perhaps it would be best to stay on topic.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said.

She wondered if Hermione realized how difficult it was to apologize. It wasn't an excessive amount of pride that proved to be the stumbling block; growing up in a house full of older brothers had taught Ginny to never back down and admit guilt. Reluctance to admit guilt by apologizing had become an act of self preservation, almost to a fault.

Hermione didn't say anything, and Ginny suspected that she was now moving about purely to look busy and not have to face Ginny.

"Hermione, please say something," Ginny pleaded. She had expected an argument of some sort, but had not prepared to be ignored.

Hermione stopped what she was doing, and turned to look Ginny in the face. "I don't think that you understand how I felt," Hermione said, angry tears welling in her eyes. "I felt so unimportant, as though I'm not worth the trouble for you."

"Hermione, of course you're worth it," Ginny said. "How could you have thought that?"

Hermione looked at Ginny as though she had asked if she'd ever read _Hogwarts, A History_.

"What else am I suppose to think? You have no problem publicly snogging someone you're 'barely dating' by your own admission, at a family party no less. Yet you can't be bothered to do this after we've been dating for almost four month," Hermione said, impatiently wiping her eyes as she bent down to pick up her beaded purse.

Ginny stood quite still. She hadn't quite looked at it from that particular angle, and it took awhile for her to refocus on formulating a response. When she wasn't quick enough, Hermione sighed impatiently and made for the door.

"Just as I thought," she said coolly. "I have plans to attend to, if you'll excuse me."

"I only dated Oliver because of you," Ginny blurted out as Hermione walked past her.

Hermione turned around in the doorway, and Ginny saw something resembling curiosity flicker across her face before she rearranged her expression so that she looked appropriately angry.

"I'd love to know how that one works," Hermione said in an attempt to be scathing that didn't come off nearly as harsh as she had intended it to be.

Ginny took a deep breath and was surprised that she had never thought to mention it to Hermione. "Don't you think it a little odd that I asked him out the day after we kissed that first time?"

"I didn't give it much thought," Hermione said, though her averted gaze told a different story.

"Right," Ginny snorted. "Anyways, I asked him only because I couldn't stop thinking about you and that damn kiss. At that point, I was sure that you didn't feel the same way, so I tried to date Oliver to take my mind off of you. Obviously, it didn't work."

Hermione stood uncomfortably in the doorway, folding and unfolding her arms rather pointlessly. She wanted to be angry at Ginny, but there was something else in play that she seemed to be struggling against.

"That's interesting," she finally said. "I can't have this conversation now though. I should have left five minutes ago."

Without another word, Hermione turned on the spot to dissapperate. Instinctively, Ginny reached out and grabbed Hermione's arm just before she disappeared. The darkness pressed in around her, and she held her breath until the suffocating blackness melted away and she was standing behind a shed that she was positive she had never seen before. It was run down and the roof was sagging so much that Ginny thought it must be abandoned. Ginny was snapped out of her reveries by Hermione violently pulling her arm away.

"Were you _trying_to get us both splinced in half?" she asked rather hysterically. "Because you very nearly did."

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes at Hermione's proclamation. "Honestly, Hermione. There's no need to be over dramatic; we're both fine."

Hermione decided not to respond and huffed off. Ginny followed her onto a suburban sidewalk, keeping her quick pace. It was clearly a very muggle area that they were in. There were people outside tending to their yards and a few families even washed their cars on the unseasonably warm November day. Ginny very nearly asked Hermione what she was doing in a completely muggle suburb, but she pushed the question to the back of her mind.

Ginny kept pace with Hermione, but said nothing in hopes that Hermione would reinitiate the conversation. She was having no such luck, and was starting to lose her patience with Hermione's insistence on being as uncooperative as humanly possible.

"You know you're not the only one who deserves to be a little upset here," Ginny said. "You weren't completely faultless at the book store."

"Tell me, then. How did I upset you in that argument?" Hermione asked without breaking her stride. "Because I certainly don't see it."

"You all but called me a whore, Hermione," Ginny said, trying mightily to keep her voice level. She was not here to pick another fight. "You know the kind of false rumors that I had to deal with at school, even now in the papers, and you still went there when there was no real reason to. On top of that, you refused to give me more than twenty four hours to prepare myself to make a very important announcement to my family. In all honestly it wasn't really fair to me."

"I-I'm sorry," Hermione said stiffly. Ginny knew that it was also extraordinarily difficult for Hermione to apologize; she was almost always right, which probably made it difficult for her to admit to being in the wrong. "Maybe that comment wasn't completely necessary. And perhaps I could have been a bit more patient."

"Thank you," Ginny said shortly.

Hermione had slowed her brisk pace to stop in front of a house that looked like many others on this street and walked up to the door. Before she knocked on the door Hermione's eye's flickered to Ginny who was standing at the bottom of the stairs as though she wasn't sure where to go, or where they even where. It was only then that Hermione realized that Ginny didn't know where they were. Hermione was about to open her mouth to say that she wasn't needed here, but Ginny cut her off.

Ginny had suddenly, inexplicably decided to kiss Hermione. The kiss certainly wasn't chaste; it was hard and Hermione could feel Ginny's and her frustration in it. Then she began to get angrier at the idea that Ginny seemed to think that kissing was a solution to arguments. Sure, kissing Ginny made Hermione forget almost everything else, but it wasn't going to work this time. Yet Hermione suddenly realized that it was working, because she was now kissing back and putting her hand in Ginny's hair and on her neck. It took this realization a few seconds to get through Hermione's head. When she pulled away with some difficulty, she realized that the door was open. She paled considerably when she saw the curly haired man and thin, brunette woman.

"Hi mum, dad," Hermione choked out.

**A/N-How's that one for an evil cliff hanger? Sorry, I know that some people don't like these sorts of chapter endings, but I do like to have one every once in awhile. : ) **

**I have another opinion question, since the responses to last chapter's question were really interesting. How does everyone think the Grangers will react to seeing Hermione and Ginny kissing?**

**Reviews, even a word or two, make my day! : )**


	13. Consorting with Women

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter series. I am not JK Rowling. I write HP fan fiction for my own enjoyment and those who are kind enough to read and review. : )**

**A/N- Let's see what the Grangers have to say…**

After Hermione's greeting of her parents, all four people stood without saying or doing anything productive. Ginny put the Weasley blush on full display for the Grangers as she suddenly become very interested in looking at her own fingernails. Hermione had encountered a rare occasion in her life where she couldn't find words to explain something, and it seemed though she wasn't sure who to look at. After a ridiculously drawn out, awkward moment of silence, Mr. Granger managed to find his voice.

"Why don't you come in," he said awkwardly.

Hermione stepped in the doorway and Ginny followed suit. Ginny felt that she couldn't very well inadvertently out Hermione to her parents, then skip out on the _delightful_ conversation that seemed to be in the works. Hermione's mother walked ahead of everyone, not taking a moment to look back at either of her guests or her husband. Ginny tried to figure out what might possibly be going through the woman's head, but she was as inscrutable as anyone Ginny had ever met.

After what seemed like a very long walk, they reached a fairly large living room that was lined with bookcases and adorned with what Ginny found to be rather boring beige decorations. It was all almost too neat and looked unlived in when compared to the Burrow.

Mr. Granger gestured wordlessly to the two chairs and the couch as though to tell everyone to choose a seat. Hermione took one of the chairs, leaving Ginny to sit on the couch with Mrs. Granger while Mr. Granger took the seat facing Hermione. She wasn't thrilled with Ginny at the moment, and wanted to make her at least a little bit uncomfortable. Hermione had planned to come out to her parents, but did not appreciate the way that it happened and partially blamed Ginny for it.

"So is this what you came here to tell us," Mrs. Granger demanded. "That you're, you're, _consorting _with women now."

"Well, I was going to mention it today, but it wasn't the only reason that I came to visit," Hermione said.

"Just mention? You were just going to mention it in passing that you've decided to start all but shag women in front of our house," Mrs. Granger said, and Ginny began to see where Hermione got her tendency to overexaggerate when she was upset or emotional about something.

"That was not how I intended it to happen," Hermione said as she cast a dark look in Ginny's direction. "And to be fair, it was just a kiss and only one woman."

"Not the point, Hermione," Mrs. Granger said. She then stood up and addressed Mr. Granger. "I have to prepare some food. Will you entertain our guests, Tim?"

"Yes, Jean," he said, but she hadn't waited for a response as she hurried out of sight.

Despite his promise to entertain his daughter and her unnamed guest, Hermione's father said nothing. It seemed more out of his inability to find something to say than any sort of anger or resentment that he felt about his daughter's most recent revealation. He looked from his daughter to her guest, licking his lips as though he were about to speak, but never saying anything.

"You don't seem very surprised, dad," Hermione said, in an effort to lighten the mood at least a little bit.

He smiled softly at his daughter, almost as though her was remenicing. "No, I can't say that I am all that surprised. Only one boyfriend in twenty two years, and even then you didn't seem to care for him in that way," he said, then added with a little laugh to himself. "I certainly didn't expect you to come out with such style though."

Hermione was surprised that her father suspected something about her that she hadn't discovered herself until some months prior to this meeting. "No that's not usually my style, but it would be Ginny's." Hermione said, flashing a quick smirk in Ginny's direction. Her frustration with Ginny started to lessen once she knew that at least her dad was alright with her coming out, especially in the way that she did.

"So is that your name?" Mr. Granger said pleasantly, as he held out his hand to Ginny. "It's nice to meet you, Ginny."

Ginny shook the proffered hand and smiled faintly. She was nonplussed by how warmly he was greeting the person he had just seen making out with his daughter on his front stairs. Ginny was sure that any one of her brothers, and even her mild mannered father, might have had more of an adverse reaction.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Granger," Ginny said.

"You can call me Tim. All of the time it's either Doctor Granger, or Mr. Granger," he said as he leaned back casually. "I prefer less formality. I have far too much of that in my life as it is."

"Oh, ok," Ginny said. It felt beyond bizarre to think about calling Hermione's father by his first name when sometimes Hermione didn't even call Ginny's parents by their first name. "Nice to meet you, er, Tim."

Mr. Granger surveyed Ginny for a moment in a way that reminded her a lot of Hermione's thoughtful gaze. "You look an awful lot like the boy that came to take Hermione out on a date one time. What was his name? It began with an 'R,' Ronald, yes that's it. Bright red hair just like yours. The resemblance really is remarkable, don't you think Hermione?"

Hermione smiled uncomfortably at Mr. Granger. "Ron's actually Ginny's brother. That's probably where the resemblance comes from."

"Oh, keeping it in the family, are we?" Mr. Granger tried to joke, but it just made the situation more awkward. Hermione thought that it made their relationship seem vaguely incestuous, and Mr. Granger seemed to notice that his comment had the opposite of its intended effect.

After trying in vain to come up with a way to make the conversation less uncomfortable, Hermione decided that she ought to go check on her mother. She stood up from her chair and addressed no one in particular.

"I'm going to check on mum," Hermione said, then turned to her father. "Maybe you can give Ginny a tour of the house or tell her about football. I'm sure she'd love to tell you all about Quidditch. Right, Ginny?"

Ginny looked nervous at being left alone with Hermione's father, but nodded. "Sure, yeah. That sounds good."

"Good," Hermione said before leaving the room to find her mother.

She had a sneaking suspicion that her mother was not preparing food. Mrs. Granger had always been one to prepare meticulously when she was expecting a visitor, even if it was only going to be a casual visit. Hermione knew that the appetizers were probably ready well before Mrs. Granger opened her front door.

Hermione entered the kitchen and saw that she was right. Mrs. Granger was sitting at the kitchen table with the already prepared food in front of her. Hermione tenatatively slid into the seat across from her mother and waited, hoping for her to say something.

"Mum, please say something," Hermione said when it became clear that Mrs. Granger had no intentions of speaking.

"There's not much to say," Mrs. Granger said flatly.

Though she hated using magic on her parents, Hermione decided to use Legilimens on Mrs. Granger. Just for a second, just to see if her mother absolutely hated her, or if she was just surprised. It was something that Hermione desperately needed to know, and she wasn't going to get a straight answer by trying to talk to Mrs. Granger. She looked into her mother's eyes as though searching for something, but before she could focus in, Mrs. Granger sprung out of her chair and glared at Hermione.

"Stop it," she said sharply. "I know that you're using magic on me, I can just feel it. You _know_ how your father and I feel about that."

"I'm sorry, mum," Hermione said as she too stood up. "It's just that you'll hardly look at me, let alone talk to me. I don't know how else I'm suppose to figure out what you think about this whole thing."

Mrs. Granger put her hands over her face for a moment as if to collect herself, and when she took them down, she addressed Hermione.

"You want to know what I think? I think that every time I turn around, understanding you gets further and further out of my reach. First, you get taken away to this, this wizarding school, this world that I'll never understand. Then you up and decide to live in that world, which is fine, but I just feel as though you're so far away from me. I don't know anything about magical creatures, or whatever it is that you do for a living. All that I know about you comes from these monthly visits," Mrs Granger said, then added with a gesture to the next room over. "Then you go and throw this rubbish at me."

"This rubbish? I can understand your frustration with the different worlds thing, but really. This rubbish? Is that how you really feel, mum?" Hermione asked, beginning to pace as she had when she was fighting with Ginny.

"I just don't get it, Hermione," Mrs. Granger said as she began to aggressively rearrange a plate of cookies for no apperent reason. "What, you couldn't find a man that made you happy, so you decided to try women? Or have you always been repulsed by men?"

Hermione sighed heavily. "Mum, I've never been _repulsed_ by men. I've just never been attracted to them. I feel the same way about men that you feel about women; they're good as friends, nothing more though."

Mrs. Granger made a small, frustrated noise somewhere between a groan and a sigh. "See, this is what I mean! I can't understand what would possess you feel that way. It just, it's outside of any of my experiences. I can't even begin to relate to it or understand it."

"I don't know why, just the same way I don't know how I ended up a witch," Hermione said, using every bit of restraint she had to keep from shouting. "Sometimes you just have to accept these things, mum."

Mrs. Granger's cookie rearrangement hit a wall, and she suddenly sat down and put her face in her hands as though she was exhausted. When she looked up at Hermione again, she hastily wiped her eyes. Mrs. Granger didn't look nearly as angry; she appeared more drained than anything else.

"Does it make you happy?" she asked, so softly that Hermione wasn't sure if she heard correctly.

"What?"

"Does this, does that girl, make you happy?" she repeated.

"Yes," Hermione said, as she sat across the table from her mum. "Most of the time Ginny makes me very happy. There are times when she drives me absolutely mad, but I'm pretty sure that it's normal."

"I think I can try to accept your, um, you being a,a lesbian then," Mrs. Granger said, her voice trailing off towards the end. "As long as you're happy."

Hermione smiled at her mother. It wasn't exactly a ringing endorsement, but it wasn't the outright rejection that she so feared from Mrs. Granger.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

Mrs. Granger fidgeted with the corner of a napkin as though she was unsure of what to do next. Hermione had a sudden urge to hug Mrs. Granger even though they'd never had a very touchy- feely relationship, so she got up from her chair to hug her. At first Mrs. Granger stiffened, unsure of the source of the display of affection before relaxing into it and hugging Hermione back.

"We really ought to bring these snacks out," Mrs. Granger said after a moment as she offered Hermione a smile and a tray of cookies. "Your father has been pestering me about eating these cookies all morning."

"They do smell tasty," Hermione said, as she lowered her head to catch a pleasant whiff of her mother's baking.

"Let's not keep him waiting then," Mrs. Granger said as she made her way to the living room carrying another plate.

When Hermione and Mrs. Granger reentered the room, Ginny looked enormously relieved at seeing Hermione return.

smiled up at Hermione and her mother. "Hey there you two," he said. "Ginny here was just telling me all about Quidditch. It sounds like a fascinating sport."

"Yes, it can be quite interesting," Hermione agreed as she set the tray down on the table. "Did Ginny tell you that she plays professionally?"

"No, she didn't," Mr. Granger said, looking at Ginny as though he couldn't believe she would leave out such a vital piece of information. "That's quite impressive."

"I was just about to mention it," Ginny said as she stood up and looked at her watch. "Which reminds me that I have a game soon. I really ought to get going."

"Well that's too bad," Mr. Granger said as he too stood up. "It was nice to meet you though."

Ginny smiled as she nodded and shook his hand. "It was nice to meet you too."

Then she turned to Mrs. Granger and hesitated for a second. Having never been properly introduced, Ginny wasn't sure how to go about saying goodbye. "Good to meet you as well. I'm Ginny by the way," she finally said, offering her hand.

Hermione's mother shook it and smirked. "Yes, Hermione just mentioned it. Good luck at your game," she said.

"Thanks," Ginny said, as her eyes lingered a split second longer on Mrs. Granger before turning to Hermione and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later, love."

Without looking again at either parent, Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand once more before letting go and dissapperating out of the living room.

**A/N- Here's a longer chapter here to make up for the cliff hanger last chapter. I hope that you liked it. I'd also like to acknowledge that it was myepitafxfparody who first planted the idea of a coming out involving Hermione's parents. :)**

**The opinion question for this chapter: What did you think of the Grangers' reaction to Hermione's coming out? **

**On a side note, I've posted the promised M-rated oneshot. I'm not thrilled about how it came out, but it's there if you're interested. Just a word of warning that there is nothing borderline about the M rating. : )**

**Reviews, even a word or two, make my day! : )**


	14. Drama Free

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter series. I am not JK Rowling. I write fanfiction for my own enjoyment and those who are kind enough to read and review. : )**

**A/N- I apologize in advance for any silly grammar mistakes I might've missed. Blame it on sleep deprivation while proofreading…**

The remainder of Hermione's visit with her parents went almost exactly as any other visit with her parents went. They ate the customary appetizers as they caught up on what had been going on in their lives, followed later in the day by a dinner during which there was more of the same. After the meal, Hermione would help her mother clean the dishes the muggle way before returning to her flat.

The only thing that was any different was a very obvious effort on Mrs. Granger's part to stay away from the topic of their earlier conversation, or any questions regarding Hermione's love interests. Mr. Granger took this as a cue to do the same, and all three found themselves treading very carefully when the conversation drifted in that general direction. The conversations with her parents were normally relaxing and comfortable, but this afternoon put Hermione on edge a bit.

Hermione knew that her parents still loved and accepted her as she was, but she could tell that it was going to take awhile for her mother come to terms with her coming out. It wasn't the ideal situation, but it also wasn't the nightmarish one that flashed across her mind prior to arriving on her parent's doorstep. Her father hardly seemed fazed by it aside from the way he found out, and her mother hadn't rejected her completely. It was a good start. Yes, a good start.

When Hermione left her childhood home around six o'clock, she decided that she didn't feel like going back to her empty flat. Instead, she stopped by the Quidditch pitch to see if she could catch the end of Ginny's match and talk to her afterwards. Even though she and Ginny were now on speaking terms, they hadn't completely made up with each other and Hermione thought that they ought to have a proper conversation about it.

When she arrived at the pitch, she saw that the stands were empty and all players were absent from the sky. Hermione looked around and spotted a janitor cleaning nearby.

"Excuse me," she said as she tapped him on the shoulder.

The old wizard looked up from his effort to remove gum from a seat. His demeanor changed almost immediately from annoyed to pleased. "Why hello there! You're Hermione Granger, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Hermione said patiently with what had become a compulsory smile at being recognized. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I was just wondering if you know whether or not the players have left."

"No bother, not a bother at all Miss Granger," he said. "The Harpies are still in the changing room. I can take you down there if you'd like."

"That would be wonderful," Hermione said.

The man put down the cloth that he had been working with and began walking quickly, gesturing to Hermione to follow him. He had a long, quick stride that Hermione struggled to keep up with and when she did catch up, Hermione saw that they were walking onto the Quidditch pitch.

"Are we suppose to be here?" Hermione asked. She felt strange and out of place walking across the empty field; only on a handful of occasions had she actually set foot on a pitch, and never had she been on one in such an impressive stadium.

"Yeah, I don't see a problem with you," he said without breaking his stride. "Walking on here is quicker than going the other way."

When they reached the opposite end of the field near the goal post, the janitor stopped and turned so abruptly that Hermione nearly ran into him.

"Changing room'll still be closed so you'll have to wait out here. They should be done soon though," the man explained.

"Thank you very much," Hermione said.

"Not a problem. I'll be back where you found me if you need anything else, Miss Granger," the man said as he gave a deferential little nod of his head.

Hermione always cringed inwardly when people treated her with such deference and awe for something that she, in all honesty, wished they would forget. Any loyal friend would have done the same things that she and Ron had done for Harry; she couldn't see why people still marveled at it years later.

"I think I'll be fine," she said with the same automatic smile as before, though she tried to make it seem as genuine as possible.

The man nodded again before leaving Hermione on the pitch. Hermione turned around slowly on the spot to take in the new perspective that she had down on the field. Though not a Quidditch fan, she could appreciate the view for the sheer scale of this place. After another moment, she decided to settle on the plush grass with her back against the middle of the three massive goal posts. She crossed her legs at her ankles and enjoyed the breeze gently rustling her hair; it was a bit chilly for her taste, but enjoyable weather nonetheless. The only thing that would make this moment more tranquil would be having a book to read, so Hermione fished through her bottomless purse and pulled out a new book on Acromantula regulation in nineteenth century.

She'd made it through a few pages when Ginny walked onto to the pitch from behind the goal posts and sat down next to Hermione.

"Only you," Ginny said, the corners of her lips turning up in a half smile.

Hermione jumped, startled by Ginny's sudden appearance. "Oh, hello," she said, offering Ginny a smile. "Only me what?"

"Only you would come to and sit on a Quidditch pitch to read a book," Ginny said.

"Hmm," Hermione said shortly, surprising even herself with the sharpness of her voice.

Ginny seemed bewildered by the source of Hermione's sudden snippiness. "I was just joking around. Is there something wrong? You seem sort of tense."

"I'm fine," Hermione said. "Everything's fine."

Ginny let a moment of silence pass, expecting Hermione to continue. It wasn't the kind of 'everything's fine' that actually meant things were alright. It was the kind where everything _wasn't_ fine and Hermione would continue to rationalize why everything was in fact fine, before starting to admit to herself that all wasn't as well as she was trying to make it out to be. Sure enough Hermione continued.

"It's just my mum," she said.

"She didn't take it well, I'm guessing," Ginny said.

"She's not going to be throwing me a coming out party, if that's what you mean," Hermione said with a humorless laugh.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said as she rubbed Hermione's shoulder. "I suppose that was partly my fault."

"She would have reacted the same way if I'd come out in a more, er, traditional way," Hermione said. "It's just going to take her some time to get use to, that's all. It could have been a lot worse."

Ginny tried to look in Hermione's eyes, but Hermione had suddenly become too interested in picking at the grass to make eye contact with Ginny.

"I don't know," Hermione mumbled. "It's just that I've never let her down before, and I sort of feel as though I did."

Ginny turned so that she was kneeling and facing Hermione. She tilted her head and stroked Hermione's hair comfortingly, the way Mrs. Weasley had done when she was a child. "You didn't let her down. Like you said, she probably just needs some time. It's not as though she threw you out of the house or anything. Besides, it's not your job to do what your mother imagined for you. If life ended up the way that my mum imagined it, I would be married to Harry, a Healer at Saint Mungo's, and Fleur's best friend. Oh, and you would be married to Ron with a baby on the way."

Hermione gave a small laugh. "I suppose things don't always go as imagined then."

"No, they don't," Ginny said. "And if your mum loves you, which I know she must, she'll be able to adjust."

"I suppose," Hermione said as she looked at Ginny for the first time and smiled. "Thank you."

"Thank you for what?" Ginny asked as she lay on her back to look up at the darkening sky.

"For saying exactly what I needed to hear," Hermione said as she moved so that she was kneeling with a leg on either side of Ginny's waist. "And for being such a wonderful girlfriend. Even if you _did_ out me to my parents."

Ginny smirked as she propped herself up on her elbows and gave Hermione a lingering kiss. "It's my pleasure."

Hermione brushed aside a strand of hair that had escaped from Ginny's loose ponytail and left her hand on Ginny's cheek while gazing at the redheaded witch. "This really is wonderful isn't it?"

"It certainly feels pretty damn good to me," Ginny said.

She kissed Hermione again and put a hand on Hermione's cheek. Ginny slowly slid her hand onto the back of Hermione's neck before gently pulling Hermione to the ground, all without breaking the kiss. Hermione thoroughly enjoyed the gentleness of the kiss after all of the angry kisses she'd been experiencing of late. It was a welcome change of pace and Hermione soaked it in for awhile until she realized that she hadn't addressed the conmversation she thought she ought to have with Ginny.

With some reluctance and difficulty, Hermione pulled away from Ginny. As she looked down at Ginny her hair fell in a thick curtain around both of their faces obscuring their faces from view had anyone been looking. She licked her lips nervously as she caught her breath.

"We should probably talk," she said finally. It was clearly not what Ginny was hoping to hear as she dropped her head back onto the grass and sighed.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ginny asked, trying to humor Hermione's sudden desire to talk at that exact moment.

"I think you know," Hermione said as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"I really don't, Hermione," Ginny said after rubbing a hand over her face as if to keep her composure. "Why don't you tell me?"

Hermione sighed and cocked her head to one side as she scrutinized Ginny. It was a gaze of Hermione's that Ginny didn't particularly like being under. It gave her the uneasy feeling that Hermione was subjecting her to Leglimens, though she knew that Hermione wasn't using any magic at all.

After another long moment of scrutiny, Hermione seemed satisfied that Ginny was telling the truth and got off of Ginny's lap to rest against the goal post again.

"Your family," Hermione said by way of explanation.

"We're having this conversation again?" Ginny groaned as she sat up. Of all of the things Hermione could have chosen, it was one of the last conversations that Ginny wanted to have.

"Yes, we are having this conversation again," Hermione said. "Because we never really finished the first one, in case you forgot."

Ginny sighed, but, with some difficulty, refrained from rolling her eyes at Hermione. "I thought that after today, you might not mind waiting a little while."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, what if my family reacts like your mum, or worse?" Ginny said.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked sharply. "You were the one that just conviced me that my mum's reaction wasn't all that bad."

"I'm talking about the drama in general," Ginny said impatiently. "I don't like all the drama, and I thought that you would want to wait a little while before going through that again."

"Well, maybe your family will react like my father," Hermione said as she turned to face Ginny who was now sitting next to her. Then added with more than a hint of sarcasm, "Drama free, just the way you like it."

Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she considered her next words very carefully. The tension was so high that saying one wrong word would set off an argument more intense than the one at the book store.

"Listen, I don't want to fight with you," Ginny said as evenly as possible. "And I do care about us coming out. I care very much about it. I just need to do it on my own time."

Hermione seemed slightly appeased by Ginny's appeal and nodded. "I can understand that. I'm not going to wait forever though, Ginny. I love you, but this secret is not something that I want to have to keep for much longer."

"I know," Ginny said. "I don't either. I just want to be ready, and do this my own way."

"That's fine," Hermione said. It clearly wasn't what she'd been hoping for, but Ginny was being more reasonable in this conversation than the previous one, so she thought that she ought to return the favor.

"Thanks."

They sat in comfortable silence next to each other as they watched the final rays of sun disappear behind the horizon.

"So," Ginny said to break the silence as she squinted at her watch. "It's about time for me to get some sleep. I have a practice early tomorrow morning. I suppose that's what we get for getting our arses kicked by the Canons though."

"That's rough," Hermione said as she winced sympathetically. Even as only a casual Quidditch follower, Hermione knew how awful the Canons were, and what a shock it was if they beat anyone. "Do you want to do lunch then tomorrow? I have some meetings to go to in the morning, but I'll be free the rest of the day."

"That would be lovely," Ginny said. "I'll likely be starved after practice anyway."

"It's a date then," Hermione said, as she gave Ginny a peck on the cheek. "See you then."

"Yep, see you then," Ginny said.

After the arrangements were made for the next day's meeting, Ginny and Hermione each dissapperated to their respective flats.

**A/N- Another longer chapter here. Not much action, but I thought this conversation needed to happen.**

**Here's my question of the chapter: Who do you think you would be more like in this situation, Ginny or Hermione? **

**Reviews, even a word or two, make my day! : )**


	15. Big Gestures

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter series. I am not JK Rowling. I write HP fanfiction for my own enjoyment and those who are kind enough to read and review. : )**

**A/N- I'm really sorry for the longer wait for this chapter. They might be coming a little slower now that I've moved back to college, but I will continue to update as often as I can…**

The next few weeks passed rather uneventfully for Hermione and Ginny; they went on dates to the same muggle restaurants and often spent the night together after the dates. Everything seemed to be getting back to normal, or at least the way it was before their big argument.

Hermione couldn't help feeling though that things weren't quite the same. She felt as though discussing the Weasleys or coming out to them was off-limits in their conversations. It seemed rather bizarre that anything would be off limits between Hermione and Ginny, since, even in their friendship, nothing had ever been too personal. Hermione was the one that Ginny confided in as she tried to get over her experience with Riddle's diary, and Ginny was the only one Hermione had confided in about being tortured by Bellatrix. It seemed a bit unnatural that something as innocuous as Ginny's family was now a touchy subject.

Hermione made up her mind that if Ginny didn't bring it up again by the end of the Quidditch season, she would address the issue with Ginny. She found it to be more than a bit absurd to allow it to hang over their heads indefinitely.

Hermione was moodily mulling the fact that she should not have to set deadlines for Ginny as she sorted through some old muggle videos that her parents had given her a long time ago. Just as she was reading the back of what looked like an unwatched video, Ginny flooed into the flat.

Hermione only glanced up for a second before returning to her work.

Ginny, who had practically been thrown from the fireplace, brushed off her clothes. "That floo of yours is awfully powerful. You ought to get it fixed."

"Perhaps I like it that way," Hermione said as she tossed the movie in her hands into a pile to her left and picked up another video.

"You like to see me on my knees, do you?" Ginny said suggestively as she got up and sat at the table across from Hermione.

Hermione blushed, but she continued to analyze her videos without looking up. "Honestly, is that all that you think about?"

"When it comes to you, it's difficult to think of much else sometimes," Ginny said as she smirked and rubbed her foot against Hermione's bare ankle.

In response, Hermione rolled her eyes as she tossed aside a video with more force that was necessary, though she couldn't help feeling the same thrill she always did when Ginny touched her. Though the pleasant feeling normally put her in a better mood, her inability to control the feeling did the exact opposite. She pulled her foot away from Ginny's.

"Is there a reason we're acting especially moody today?" Ginny asked. She seemed to be the only person who could say something like that to Hermione without fear of being hexed senseless. It was more in the way she said it than anything else. If someone didn't know what she was saying, they might have thought that she was exchanging pleasantries.

"I'm sorry. It's just these bloody romantic comedies. Even just reading the summaries puts me in a foul mood," Hermione said as she stopped her work for the first time in the conversation to look at Ginny. It wasn't a lie either; Hermione had never liked the genre, and had tried to avoid it if she could.

"Romantic comedies?" Ginny said as she picked up a box and looked it over. "They look pretty happy to me."

"Surely you've seen one before," Hermione said as she barely glanced at a video before putting it aside.

"No, I've only seen two or three muggle movies before," Ginny said. "And they weren't really romantic as far as I can remember. What's so bad about them?"

"They're all so formulaic," Hermione started, as she sifted through the larger pile to find a good specimen. "Almost every single one of them have the same few elements. First there's the way the couple meets, usually something cutesy and funny, like they bump into each other leaving a shop. Then there's the relationship where most of the comedy happens and they fall head over heels in love very quickly."

"Well that doesn't seem so bad," Ginny said when Hermione paused. She had leaned forward as she listened to Hermione, intent on understanding Hermione's aversion toward the particular genre.

"I'm not done yet," Hermione said. "After the middle of the movie there's usually a Conflict. Either someone lies about something, there's a big misunderstanding, or just a general argument. For almost the entire final part of the film, both people are miserable without each other. Then, in the final minutes of the movie, there is a Big Gesture by the person who was in the wrong. Like in this one here," Hermione said as she held up the box she was holding. "He runs after her just before she boards the plane to leave him forever. All is instantly forgiven. It's always something like that, always very dramatic."

Ginny shrugged when Hermione finished her explanation. "It's not my thing, but I suppose it would be alright. Why do you care so much about it anyways?"

"It's not realistic in the least," Hermione explained. "Especially the whole 'Big Gesture' thing. I mean, at least 90 percent of the time, he doesn't show up at the airport, or if he does, he doesn't say the right thing and she leaves anyway. If she does stay there's going to be some lingering resentment between them until they finally break up. It's rubbish, to be perfectly honest."

"So you don't believe in 'Big Gestures'?" Ginny asked as she took the video from Hermione and looked at it distractedly.

"Once I see one, I'll believe it," Hermione said as she straightened a stack of movies. "Until then, I'll have a hard time being convinced otherwise."

"Hmm," Ginny said thoughtfully as she put the video on the newly straightened stack. Hermione resumed her sorting, giving each film no more than a cursory glance before deciding on a pile. Ginny, meanwhile, became uncharacteristically quiet as she watched Hermione's methodical sorting. After a few minutes, Hermione notice Ginny's silence.

"What are you thinking about so much?" Hermione asked. "Usually you're much more talkative."

Ginny smiled at Hermione. "I was just thinking of what a hopeless romantic I have for a girlfriend," she said.

"I'm just realistic, that's all," Hermione said. "I believe what can be proven to exist. I've seen no proof of romantic comedies playing out in real life, so who's to say such situations can truly exist?"

Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes good naturedly. "That's classic Hermione Granger for you."

Hermione looked up and smirked reluctantly at Ginny. "If nothing else, I'm certainly consistent."

"That you are," Ginny said as she glanced at her watch. "I ought to get going to the Burrow soon. I am the guest of honor, you know. What with leading the Harpies to the playoffs and all. I assume you'll be coming?"

"Yes, of course," Hermione said as with a wave of her wand, the films disappeared from the table. "I'll floo over a little while after you leave."

"Sounds good," Ginny said, as she stood up and put her travelling cloak back on. Before she made her way to the fireplace though, Ginny turned abruptly to Hermione, pinning her against the wall. She kissed Hermione before the curly haired witch even knew what was happening. It was as drawn out a kiss as Ginny could possibly make it, and when she pulled away, both were out of breath.

"What, what, was that for?" Hermione asked, clearly still trying to catch up.

"For being so damn gorgeous," Ginny said.

"You can't be kissing me like that just before we go to see your family," Hermione said, though her scolding was halfhearted. "It gets me all, all worked up."

"Perhaps I like it that way," Ginny said as she grinned flirtatiously, and Hermione couldn't help but marvel at Ginny's knack for using Hermione's own words against her. She stepped away from Hermione. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Without waiting for a response from Hermione, Ginny stepped into the floo and disappeared from the flat.

**A/N-This chapter may seem pointless, but rest assured that it is not. :)**

**Here's my question of the chapter. (It's obviously optional, just something for you to think about): What are your feelings about romantic comedies? **

**Reviews, even just a word or two, make my day! : )**


	16. Ginny's Plan

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter series. I am not JK Rowling. I write HP fan fiction for my own enjoyment and those who are kind enough to read and review. : )**

**A/N- Yet again, I'm terribly sorry for the longer wait for this chapter. I promise that I will continue to update as often as I can…**

Ginny had a plan. It wasn't just a vague, sketched out idea that floated into her mind, as almost all of Ginny plans were. This was a fully formed, detailed plan that would make Hermione proud, and it had sprung almost out of nowhere during her previous conversation with Hermione. Ginny was going to prove Hermione wrong and show her what a big gesture looked like.

The first step worked like a charm. The usual welcoming committee of George and Ron were lolling by the fireplace while the rest of the family scattered elsewhere. The minute he saw her, George could tell that she had very recently been kissed, as Ginny suspected he would. At having it pointed out by his older brother, Ron too noticed the same subtle signs that she had purposely left. Never ones to let the idea of their sister being kissed go by uncommented on, both had their predictable responses.

"So, little sis," George said as he draped an arm around her shoulder. "From the looks of you, you've been busy recently."

"What do you mean?" Ginny certainly knew what he meant, but she needed the appropriate set up.

"He means," Ron said after downing his glass of firewhisky, "that you look as though you've just been snogged senseless."

"Well put, Ron. You always were good for going straight to the heart of the matter," George said with a half grin before turning more seriously to Ginny. "So who's this that you feel the need to snog right before coming to a family outing to which you show up alone? Someone you don't want us to meet? It's not Draco Malfoy, is it?"

Ginny would normally be inclined to an eye roll or a little angry outburst at all of the questions and concern about her love life. Now though, they were playing too perfectly into her hands for her to be annoyed at all. Instead, she flashed an uncharacteristically patient smile at her brothers as she glanced over Ron's shoulder to see Hermione enter unnoticed and make her way into the next room.

"No, there will be no Draco Malfoy for me," Ginny said as she fidgeted with the cap of the half empty firewhisky bottle. Then added almost as an afterthought, "I'm done with men."

"What do you mean _done with men_?" Ron asked."So you're trying to say that you're not dating anymore? What, are you going to join one of those muggle convent things and give up magic too?"

Ginny punched Ron in the arm, perhaps harder than the playful hit that she'd played it off as. Ron grimaced and rubbed his arm as Ginny spoke. "Did I ever say that? I don't recall ever saying that I wasn't dating."

Both George and Ron seemed perplexed by statement. "But you said that you were done with men," George said.

"Yes, I did, but I am dating someone," Ginny said. She paused to allow them to draw the conclusion for themselves. When they didn't put two and two together immediately, she lost her patience and blurted out. "That would mean that I'm dating a woman."

To her surprise, both of her brothers burst out laughing. They laughed so hard that it took a second for either to become coherent enough to speak.

"What's so goddamn funny about that?" Ginny demanded.

"Let's just say we were to believe that you, _Ginny Weasley_, were to give up men to go out with a woman," Ron said. "Hypothetically, of course. Who would it be?"

That was not part of the plan. Ginny wanted to convince them that she was in fact dating a woman before revealing precisely which woman it was. If nothing else though, playing professional Quidditch had taught Ginny that improvisation was sometimes necessary.

"It's Hermione," Ginny said, her voice louder than she meant it to be. "And there is nothing hypothetical about it. I've been dating Hermione for months now."

She sat down and poured herself a glass of firewhisky, more for something to do than anything else.

Ron laughed again, a little bit uneasily this time though. "Isn't that something that girls about their friends when they want to get rid of a guy? They say that they're together so the bloke'll back off."

"I really am not concerned about you two trying to pick me up, and I don't see anyone else here," Ginny said. She was starting to get figety and frustrated at having to do so much convincing at this stage. She wanted to put any doubt out of their mind, so she decided to skip several steps ahead in her plan. "I'll be right back."

Ginny strode across the living room to where Hermione was standing casually chatting with Harry. "Excuse me, Harry. I need Hermione in the kitchen."

"Can you—

"No," Ginny cut across Hermione. If she waited for Hermione to finish her sentence, Ginny thought that she might lose her nerve altogether. She grabbed a bewildered Hermione's hand and pulled her into the kitchen where an equally confused Ron and George stood waiting.

Before either Ron or George could ask the obvious question, Ginny pulled Hermione into a brief but intense kiss. When she pulled away, it was difficult to tell who was more shocked, Ginny's brothers, or Hermione herself. The silence was broken by Ron, who had turned around to see that Harry, mouth now agape, had wandered into the kitchen. He punched Harry in the shoulder to get his attention.

"Ouch," Harry said as he turned to Ron. "What the hell was that for?"

"You were enjoying that too much," Ron said.

"Enjoying what? You think I enjoyed seeing my best friend kissing my exgirlfriend?" Harry said. "I was just shocked like you. I certainly didn't _enjoy_ it."

"Well, never mind that," Ron said, appearing to realize that Harry might have a valid point. When he turned to Ginny and Hermione, it seemed as though he'd lost his abilty to speak coherently. "What? What? What the _hell_ is going on here?" Ron spluttered.

When neither spoke, George chimed in, his eye twinkling with laughter. "I do believe that your little sister just snogged your ex-girlfriend right in front of you, and if I'm not mistaken, they both rather enjoyed it too."

"I wasn't talking to you," Ron retorted angrily. "And she's your sister too. You should be angry."

"I'm not really concerned about Hermione taking advantage of Ginny," George said as he took a sip of firewhisky. "I'm really more worried about Ginny taking advantage of Hermione. I wouldn't be surprised if Ginny started the whole thing. Am I right, Hermione?"

"Yes," Hermione said faintly, still trying to wrap her mind around everything going on. "She did."

"Never mind who started it," Ron said as he closed his eyes and shook his head as if to erase some unpleasant image. "Have you always been like this Hermione? Or did I turn you gay or something? Was dating me that bad?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. "It wasn't a matter of being turned into anything that I wasn't already. I never felt anything for men to begin with. You can rest assured that your inability to kiss properly had nothing to do with it," Hermione added angrily. She didn't know why, but Ron's reaction was getting on her nerves; as expected as it should have been, it still bothered her.

Ron's ears turned bright red, and it seemed to take every bit of willpower that he had to keep from throwing his glass at the opposite wall. It didn't help his mood that George was snickering at Hermione's jab.Harry took the lull in the conversation to address Ginny he took her by the arm and pulled her aside, and whispered to her.

"What about me?" he whispered.

"What _about_ you?" Ginny snapped back.

"Ginny, we, we," then lowering his voice, "did things. Lots of things, more than once. Does this mean that I didn't, er satisfy you?"

"What kinds of things did you do?" Ron cut in.

Harry paled considerably as he looked up. "What?"

"You heard me. What kinds of things did you do?" Ron asked dangerously before apparently changing his mind. "Never mind I don't even want to know."

Ron stewed as he began to pace back and forth rapidly in a way that Ginny thought was reminiscent of Hermione in the bookstore. Realizing that her plan was shot to hell, Ginny finally snapped.

"All you two can think of is your own idiotic pride. I'm not really in the mood to stroke your wounded egos. It is so not even the point of this entire conversation," she snapped.

"So," Ron said, ignoring Ginny's outburst. "Is there anyone that you _haven't_ slept with? I can't believe that you would sleep with my two best friends. Merlin only knows who else you've whored around with."

The room suddenly burst into full out mayhem. Hermione jumped to Ginny's defense while Harry tried to get Ginny's attention and keep her from attacking Ron at the same time. Ron would later claim that he'd been subjected to a rare profanity filled tirade from Hermione, but there was no way of confirming his report because the scene was so chaotic. It seemed that everyone was trying to talk to or yell at someone who was intent on getting the attention of someone else altogether.

George looked on with mild amusement, neither making a motion to stop anyone nor taking part in the fight. When Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen to see what all of the shouting was about, he grinned at her.

"Hi mum," he said casually, as he offered her the still full glass Ginny had poured earlier. "Want a drink?"

"No, I don't want a drink," she said impatiently. "What's going on here?" Before George could offer an explanation, she shouted at the group. "What's going on here?"

Mrs. Weasley's voice was as effective as if she'd used a silencing charm. When no one answered, she repeated her question. "Will someone _please_ tell me why you four are shouting at each other in my kitchen?"

"Your daughter is sleeping with your son's exgirlfriend," Ron said, glaring at Ginny as he gestured to Hermione.

Ginny looked anywhere besides Harry, Hermione, Ron, or her mother. This was officially the opposite of her plan.

**A/N-Ohh, another little cliffhanger for you all. I hope you enjoyed it despite my insistence on leaving you hanging. : )**

**Here's my optional question of the chapter: How do you think Mrs. Wealsey will react? **

**Reviews, even a word or two, make my day! : )**


	17. Let's Go Celebrate

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter series. I am not JK Rowling. I write HP fan fiction for my own enjoyment and those who are kind enough to read and review. : )**

**A/N- Without further ado, here's Mrs. Weasley's reaction… **

At first Mrs. Weasley didn't have any discernable reaction. Then, it appeared as though a strange combination of frustration and amusement flitted across her face. Amusement? Could Hermione really have seen it right? She glanced at Ginny, though the youngest Weasley was doing a fantastic job of avoiding any and all eye contact. When Mrs. Weasley did speak, it was to Harry, Ron, and George.

"And this is surprising to you boys?" she asked evenly, a hint of impatience giving an edge to her voice.

Ron was flabbergasted, and the comment had a similar effect on Ginny, whose head snapped up to look at her mother. Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times, unsure of where to start. While she wanted to come out to the Weasley family, it had all happened so suddenly that her head was spinning as she attempted to catch up with all of the new developments.

"And this_ isn't _surprising to you?" Harry responded.

"Why would it be?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "You girls have been going out for months, haven't you?"

"Yes," Hermione said. As she said it, Hermione realized that she probably seemed suddenly incapable of responding to questions beyond one or two word answers during the conversation.

"Honestly though," Mrs. Weasley said. "I was rather surprised by it myself, although I thought that you two boys would be alright with them being together. It's not as though you boys have claim to Hermione _or_ Ginny."

"I know," Harry said as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "It's just, I don't know, kind of weird to imagine."

"Don't imagine it then," Ron snapped moodily, drawing Mrs. Weasley's attention to her youngest son.

"You," she said pointedly to Ron. "Ought to learn that taking a girl on a date or two as a teenager does not entitle you to have a say in who she dates for the rest of her life. And you should know by now that your stubborn sister will do as she damn well pleases regardless of what any of us think. There's no point trying to change her mind. I learnt _that_ a long time ago."

Ginny wasn't sure whether she should be grateful to her mother or a little bit offended by the last part of her little speech.

"So how did you know?" Hermione suddenly interjected, noticing that Ginny was about say something that might further antagonize Ron or Mrs. Weasley. "About me and Ginny, I mean?" If nothing else, Hermione would always be curious, and she felt she needed to know Mrs. Weasley's methods.

"It was rather obvious," Mrs. Weasley said. "I really am surprised that none of you knew as well."

"I got that part," Hermione said, trying to keep the edge out of her voice, not wanting to anger someone who was essentially on her side. "How _exactly_ did you come to that conclusion though?"

Mrs. Weasley began to busy herself about the kitchen, tidying here and casting a cleaning spell there, occasionally casting a cooking spell. What exactly she was cooking, Hermione couldn't have guessed, since the kitchen table was already filled with a variety of foods. When she responded to Hermione, it was with the air of someone explaining something that should be extraordinarily obvious.

"First of all, you two started following each other around more than even best friends normally would, and suddenly started having 'girls nights' when you never use to have them. Then there were the parties. You start disappearing together for chunks of time, and then all of those little touches and looks that you thought no one noticed," Mrs. Weasley said, then added. "Neither of you has ever been particularly good at hiding your emotions."

Hermione, who never took kindly to being told she wasn't good at something, was about to speak, but Ginny beat her to the punch.

"So you knew that girls nights were our dates and you still sent Fleur with us?" Ginny asked.

"At that point I had my suspicions, but I wasn't sure. So I sent Fleur with you," Mrs. Weasley said as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

"You sent in a _spy_?" Ginny asked incredulously. She wasn't sure which was worse, sending Fleur when she knew that the 'girls nights' were dates, or sending Fleur to confirm that information.

"Don't be silly," Mrs. Weasley said. "She didn't know why I sent her. Not a lot of people know this about her, but Fleur has a fantastic memory, so when I asked her about your night out, she told me all about it almost verbatim. It was then that I knew for sure."

Hermione seemed torn between marveling at Mrs. Weasley's meticulous planning of the entire thing, and horrified at what felt vaguely like an invasion of privacy. Ginny, however, was not conflicted about any of her emotions; she was angry. Ginny seemed to be exercising a remarkable amount of restraint, primarily because Hermione had put a calming hand on Ginny's shoulder, as if to say 'don't start anything'.

"So does dad know?" Ginny asked after taking a deep, calming breath that had very little effect. "About me? About us? About this whole thing?"

"Of course I told him," Mrs. Weasley said. "I thought it was something that everyone else knew already. I didn't want to leave him in the dark. He was surprised of course, but he took it well. Said he'd had Hermione pegged as fancying girls for awhile now."

Hermione began to wonder how it was that she, supposedly one of the brightest witches of her age, had managed to be one of the last people to realize that she was a lesbian. It would normally bother her to no end, but she had other, more pressing questions.

"Why didn't you just ask us?" Hermione asked

"I feel as though I'm at an interrogation with all of these questions," Mrs. Weasley said as she loaded up a tray of delicious looking appetizers. She glanced over the tray at Hermione and Ginny before speaking again. "Would you have told the truth? I'm guessing both of you weren't ready to tell everyone until today. I personally would just like to say that I'm glad you're together, and I wish you felt comfortable enough to come out sooner."

"Umm, thanks, I guess," Ginny said, at a loss for what else to do with her mother's little speech.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, attempting to follow Ginny's lead in how to respond to a reaction that neither had anticipated.

"Well, now that we have that settled," Mrs. Weasley said as she picked up the heavy tray. "Let's have a nice party. You boys won't cause any more trouble about this, right?"

Since it was more of an order, and less of a question, both Harry and Ron nodded and mumbled answers of assent to Mrs. Weasley's inquiry.

"Very good. Now let's go celebrate Ginny's success. Carry that tray out here, will you Ron? I don't want to use magic on it; I'm afraid I've overloaded it," Mrs. Weasley said over her shoulder as she left the kitchen carrying one of two trays. Ron did as he was told, and Harry and George followed him out of the kitchen, leaving Ginny and Hermione alone.

Ginny gave Hermione a sideways glance and half-smirked at her. She had a sudden urge to break down in fits of laughter, and she couldn't say exactly why. She should still be a little bit upset at her mother's methods, but she wasn't. Perhaps it was relief, or maybe it was just the fact that things had gone exactly the opposite of her plan, and still ended up alright. Either way, she broke out into a grin and took Hermione by the wrist as she led Hermione to the door.

"You heard her," Ginny said. "Let's go celebrate."

**A/N-This might be the end for now. I haven't decided yet, but I'm considering writing another chapter or two to wrap things up. In the more distant future, I have ideas for a sequel-ish fic, though I wouldn't hold my breath on that one. I feel a hellish few mid-term weeks and writer's block coming on, so there is not likely to be much in the way of new multi-chapter fics from me for awhile.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who had read and reviewed my fic. You all are totally awesome. Really, it's been such a great surprise to get as many positive reviews as I have, and you've all made writing it that much more enjoyable and rewarding. :)**

**Here's my optional question of the chapter: Would you like me to wrap the story up more, or do you think this ending is better? **

**Reviews, even a word or two, make my day! : )**


	18. Perfectly Enjoyable

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter series. I am not JK Rowling. I write HP fan fiction for my own enjoyment and those who are kind enough to read and review. : )**

**A/N- I'm really sorry it took so long, but here it is, the final chapter of "Demonstrations"… **

Ginny sat alone on the back stoop of the Burrow. Her gaze was focused vaguely on some point far off in the distance as her breath swirled in slow puffs into the cold night air. She was startled out of her meandering reveries by the sound of the door opening behind her. Ginny jumped and turned around to see Hermione closing the back door to the Burrow. Hermione smiled broadly at Ginny and plopped herself down on the stoop as well.

"So," Hermione said, snuggling close to Ginny. "What are you doing out in the cold all by yourself?"

"It was awfully crowded in there," Ginny said as she ran her finger absently around the rim of her empty firewhisky glass.

"Well, that's never bothered you before," said Hermione.

"I suppose the conversation was getting to be rather monotonous," Ginny said. "The way that they still ask about it, you'd think that dating a woman was a foreign concept to my brothers. I know that they're honestly curious, but it's still a bit annoying."

"Well, I found their company to be perfectly enjoyable," Hermione said after hiccoughing.

Ginny laughed to herself and looked down at Hermione. She had suspected that Hermione might have had some firewhisky upon first seeing her, and now she was almost positive.

"Are you drunk, love?"

"Maybe a little bit," Hermione admitted. "I didn't even have that much. I have to admit though that this being drunk business can be perfectly enjoyable. I use to think that it was a waste of time and money, but I see why people drink now. It's thoroughly, perfectly enjoyable."

"We'll have to see how enjoyable you find it tomorrow morning," Ginny muttered.

"What was that, love?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Ginny said, concealing a smirk as she ran a hand through her brilliant red hair. It was one of those rare occasions on which she'd opted to wear it down. "So I assume you're enjoying the party?"

"Very much so," Hermione said as she rested her head on Ginny's shoulder. "We ought to celebrate New Year's Eve more often, because this party is—

"Let me guess," Ginny said with a smile. "Perfectly enjoyable."

"Yes," Hermione said, surprised by Ginny's guess. "You know me so well."

"Better than anyone else?" Ginny asked as she ran a hand through Hermione's curls, which she had smoothed into soft curls for the occasion.

"Of course. It's not even a contest," Hermione said, nestling closer to Ginny.

Ginny was silent for a moment as she enjoyed the faint smell of Hermione's cherry scented shampoo and the feel of her soft curls.

"Come with me," Ginny said, getting up suddenly. Hermione initially seemed confused by the sudden motion, but got up and followed Ginny's progress across the frosty yard, staying a few paces behind Ginny.

"Why're you staying back there?" Ginny asked over her shoulder as she continued toward the small grove of trees at the edge of the Weasley property. Hermione was not generally one to allow herself to be led, so it struck Ginny as odd that she would remain behind without a question.

"You have a fantastic arse," Hermione said, as though it were the most obvious of responses. "You know that, right?"

Ginny looked over her shoulder and smirked as she cocked an eyebrow. "Enjoying the view then, are you? And your arse isn't so bad, if I do say so myself."

"Thank you," Hermione said, and even in the pale moonlight, Ginny could tell that Hermione was blushing. "And, yes, I am enjoying the view very much."

"You're absolutely hammered, aren't you?" Ginny asked, a trace of laughter in her voice. The fact was becoming increasingly clear, and she didn't particularly need confirmation, but she wanted to see Hermione's response.

"I am not," Hermione protested. "Do I have to be hammered to pay my girlfriend a compliment?"

"No you don't," Ginny said. "Now come up here with me, won't you?"

Hermione followed Ginny's instruction and when she caught up, Hermione slid her hand into Ginny's and gave Ginny a lingering peck on the cheek. They walked in silence until Ginny stopped a few minutes later in a moonlit clearing among the cluster of trees. There was a makeshift bench at the edge of the clearing which Ginny took a seat on, and Hermione followed suit.

"I use to look at stars here," Ginny said simply.

"Really? You mean when you were younger?"

Ginny nodded. "Before I even went to Hogwarts. I even made this bench, if you'd even call it that. I never told anyone about this spot."

Hermione tilted her head to the side as though trying to understand a complicated Arithmancy problem. "Why not? It's so beautiful and peaceful."

"That's why, I think," Ginny mused. "Because I lived with eight other people, and sometimes I needed quiet. I needed to know that I had somewhere that I could be alone if I wanted to be. It was my peaceful place, if that makes any sense."

"It makes perfect sense," Hermione said, her voice lowered. The way that Ginny spoke of the place, Hermione felt as though she were in a sanctuary, a sacred place that ought not be defiled by excessive noise.

Hermione and Ginny cuddled close to each other, listening to the echoing silence and gazing up at the stars and unusually bright moon. After what seemed like a long time, Ginny heard her mother's voice echoing faintly across the yard calling for her.

"We should get going," Ginny said, her voice hushed to just above a whisper.

Hermione nodded drowsily and followed Ginny's lead as she stood up from their seat. "We should come back here sometime."

"I'd love that," Ginny said.

When they reached Mrs. Weasley, she was giving them a look that neither girl found altogether pleasant. It wasn't an angry look, but one that undoubtedly suggested that Mrs. Weasley had suspicions about what they'd been doing alone in the woods at night.

"Desert's ready," Mrs. Weasley said without addressing what she was clearly thinking. "It's your favorite, Ginny. I didn't want you to miss it."

"Thanks, mum," Ginny said. "I'll be right in. I just have to go get my whisky glass."

"Okay, just don't be too long," Mrs. Weasley said before returning to the house.

Hermione appeared mortified at the awkward moment between them and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny seemed more amused than anything else.

"Next time we go out there I ought to shag you senseless so that she has a _reason_ to look at us like that," Ginny said.

"I'd love that," Hermione said as she gave a relieved smile before taking Ginny's hand to lead her into the house.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione sat at her small wooden kitchen table looking uncharacteristically unproductive. A single book on werewolf rights was open in from of her, but her eyes weren't focused on the text. Rather, she was resting her head in her hands, unruly curls scattered every which way. She was futilely trying by sheer will power to overcome the relentless, pounding headache she'd woken up with an hour previous. Ginny was nowhere to be found in her small flat, which was unusual; if Hermione's memory served her correctly, Ginny had stayed over the previous night.

Ginny's absence was just beginning to worry Hermione when Ginny apperated with a small pop.

"Well, look who's up," Ginny said as she put a tray with two styrofoam cups on the table. "How's your morning been since I left? Perfectly enjoyable?"

Hermione looked up and shot Ginny the nastiest look she could manage in her current state.

Ginny shrugged, unfazed by being on the receiving end of a glare that made most others flinch at the very least. "Why haven't you taken some hangover potion then?"

"I don't _have_ any," Hermione said, resting her head back in her hands. "Trust me, I would love some hangover potion."

Ginny rustled through her small, disorganized purse for awhile before extracting a vile of foul looking liquid and placing it on the table.

"I don't know what self-respecting celebrity witch doesn't have hangover potion," Ginny joked, "but you can have this here. It's really good stuff, tastes awful, but it works better than the others."

"I am _not_ a celebrity, and I know which hangover potion it is," Hermione snapped moodily as she snatched up the bottle. She did not appreciate Ginny's joke and implication that she might not be familiar with what was a fairly common potion.

Hermione held it delicately between her fingers as though it might explode at any minute. If her headache weren't so intolerable at that precise moment, Hermione might have passed on the greenish-gray potion. Instead, she decided to swallow the small bottle in one gulp, nearly gagging in the process.

"That was disgusting," Hermione gasped. "It was even worse than Bellatrix's polyjuice, and that was absolutely horrid."

"Once the slimy feeling in your throat wears off, you'll start to feel much better though. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes to be your perky self again," Ginny said.

"Are you always this much of a pain in the arse, or is it just because I'm hungover that you seem especially so?" Hermione asked, though not as hostilely as one might think.

"I don't know," Ginny said as she gave Hermione a flirtatious half smile. "I suppose I'm putting in an extra effort this morning."

Hermione smirked and shook her head as she shut the book in front of her before appearing to remember something. "Wait, how is it that you happened to have spare hangover potion in your purse?"

Ginny shrugged. "I dunno, I guess I've had it in there for awhile just in case." When Hermione looked at her skeptically, Ginny continued. "Come on. We practically live together. When would I find the time to go to the pub and get pissed?"

"I suppose," Hermione said. Just as Hermione spoke, she noticed a sudden lightening feeling in her head before the pounding ache started to recede. Something in her face or posture must have changed too, because Ginny noticed.

"Feeling better?" Ginny asked.

"Much better."

"Here then, I got some of your muggle coffee, searched all over town to find it this late in the morning," Ginny said. "Now that you don't appear ready to vomit all over me I think you'll enjoy it more."

Hermione took the cup of steaming liquid and held it beneath her nose, allowing the aromatic steam to swirl up to her. "I really do love you, you know that?"

"Are you talking to me or the coffee?"

Hermione laughed. "I love the coffee, but I was talking to you. You do these wonderfully thoughtful things for me all of the time, even when you're trying to be a pain in my arse."

"You're worth it, love. One hundred percent worth it," Ginny said as she put down her cup and circled behind Hermione to kiss her on the cheek and neck. "Oh, and speaking of wonderfully thoughtful things, you were quite complimentary last night."

"Was I?" Hermione asked. Although she was pretty sure she remembered everything that had happened, she wanted to hear Ginny recount the night's events.

"Yes, you found everything to be perfectly enjoyable," Ginny said. "At one point, you even told Ron and Harry what a fantastic kisser I was."

Hermione groaned and let her head drop to the table. That particular detail had slipped her mind, though she now remembered all too clearly the combination of amusement and discomfort that had shown in Harry and Ron's faces at her declaration.

"That is precisely why I don't drink," Hermione said as she raised her head off the table. "I absolutely cannot hold my liquor. I only had three glasses and I was an absolute mess."

"Oh, don't worry about it, love. I was flattered," Ginny said as she played with Hermione's hair, gathering it into her hands before letting it bounce back onto Hermione's shoulders. "Are you sure you only had three though?"

"Positive. I remember being very careful to set that limit," Hermione said.

"You didn't happen to have any of George's stuff though, did you?" Ginny asked.

"That's all I had. Why did it matter though? Everything was exactly the same."

"Ah, Hermione," Ginny sighed. "After all of these years you still don't know my brother do you? His was laced with a potion that he made to double the effect. He told me, so I assumed he'd told you too. You basically drank six glasses of firewhisky last night."

"Bastard," Hermione muttered under her breath. "I'll get him for that."

Ginny laughed and kissed Hermione on the forehead. "I'm sure you will. In the meantime, you ought to get dressed. We have a lunch reservation in about an hour and a half at that new place in Hogsmeade."

Hermione sprung out her chair. "Oh, yes, I almost forgot about that," she said. "I can't see how, I've been looking forward to it for ages."

As Hermione began to leave the kitchen, Ginny gently grabbed her wrist to pull her back. She looked it to Hermione's eyes for a moment; Ginny loved to see Hermione get excited about something. She was so passionate that Ginny couldn't help being fascinated by Hermione's intensity.

"Guess what?" Ginny asked as she traced Hermione's chin with her fingers.

"What?" Hermione asked, her eyes sparkling with what had become a mix of curiosity of excitement.

Instead of speaking, Ginny first leaned down to kiss Hermione. It was a soft, slow kiss, unlike the hard, almost desperate kisses that they had so often shared early in their relationship. They were past that type of kissing now and onto this kind of gentle passion. Ginny didn't mind the change at all; she actually liked it better. Ginny thought that these tender kisses were more intimate and meaningful than sex. The kisses contained an understanding and a promise, a promise that Hermione and Ginny would love and care for each other regardless of anything that might happen around them. It meant that their love couldn't be broken by any whim or passing passion. It felt more real and enduring than anything Ginny had ever experienced.

"I love you."

**A/N-I'd like to give a million thank you's all of the reviewers for their wonderful support; you all have made writing this story enjoyable and I'm honestly going to miss it. I suppose all good things must come to end. No worries though, I do plan on writing more fanfiction, maybe even a sequel. :)**

**So, what did you think of "Demonstrations" as a whole?**

**Please review! : )**


End file.
